Promise me
by Percabeth17
Summary: Spin off of my first story, 'the last of their kind'. Changed some twists, and a little more romance than before. Still same setting.
1. Chapter 1

Promise me

Okay, I know this may feel dumb, but since its practically eating me alive, I'm making a twist of my first story, 'the last of their kind', while i'm waiting for 'shadowofmylight' to rewrite it, I'm making my first one better, and totally different. Hopefully it doesn't turn into a disaster like the previous one.

I changed the name! So it's not as cheesy as before.

Lastly, it'll most likely be a third-person pov.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" The short Apollo boy had said. The young girl stood up and grabbed her bag.<p>

"I said, are you okay?" He repeated. She looked at him, and didn't say anything. She stared at his lips.

"Did I hit you to hard? I'm sorry, what's your name?" He said gently. She waited a couple of seconds, processing what he had said, and she reached into her bag.

"No time, we have to go", he said and grabbed her arm before she could get a piece of paper. She was obviously upset for not finishing what she had started, but she didn't complain.

"We're being chased by a hellhound, okay, please, just stay calm and I'll get you to saftey", he rambled while running with her torward to the hill. She didn't know what he was saying and didn't respond. He turned to her when they got behind a tree.

"Are you even listening, you're not responding at all" He said still gripping her arm. She bit her lip and reached for her bag again.

Once again he took off, ruining her chance to grab a pen and notebook.

"Come on, we don't want to-" He froze causing her to stumble into him. She widened her eyes at the creature in front of them.

"Whatever you do, don't move", he whispered. He expected her to scream, instead she walked forward to the creature.

"No, what are you doing", he softly screamed. She ignored him and petted the creature on his head. He tensed, and quickly untensed under her touch. He completely relaxed as if the two teens were friends. As if she bewitched him with a charm. Without saying a word, she petted his ears and gently tapped his nose, before the creature ran off into the depths of the forest.

She then grabbed his arm and dragged him up the hill to the pine tree. She felt wrong being here, but ignored it and faced him.

"How-how did you do that?" She tilted her head at his response.

"Why aren't you respondind to anything I say?" He then questioned. She smiled and grabbed a pen and notepad out of the bag. She clicked it and started writing. He narrowed his eyes, when she started writing.

She checked it and showed it to him. In beautiful cursive, he read it.

_'I'm deaf-mute, I can't hear, or speak clearly.'_

He widened his eyes when he looked up at her.

For someone so beautiful, she was deaf, He thought.

* * *

><p>I had this idea for so long since I watched a movie called Listen to your heart. You should watch it, it's really good, but also sad. I know it's sad, but I didn't want to describe to much to where I get into a characters point of view. Hope it turns out better. It'll be almost like the other one, but with different twist here and there.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	2. Chapter 2

Promise me

"Ah, so you're deaf" Chiron replied, when Michael showed him the page. She smiled and nodded.

"How do you understand?" Michael questioned, turning to her.

She smiled and lifted her hand. She placed it to her eye and then brought it to his lips.

"You read lips" He stated. She nodded after comprehending what it had meant.

"How long?" She thought a bit on how to reply and brought up her hands. On her right hand she held up one and the other was five.

"Six?" He asked. She shook her head and repeated the sign.

"Fifteen?" She nodded.

"But, you are fifteen" He stated. She tilted her head and she held out both of her hands.

"You had it your whole life?" She stared and slowly nodded her head.

"Oh, do you know your parent?" She bit her lip before shaking her head. he furrowed his brow but let it slide.

"So, Michael can you head her to the pavilion, it's almost the campfire, we'll introduce her, and re-introduce you" Chiron smiled while getting up.

"Chiron, how is everyone, I mean since the war. Will, Kayla, Percy them, they're okay right?" He questioned. Chiron smiled.

"You'll find out eventually," he said while leaving the big house.

Michael turned to her, alomst forgetting to ask something.

"What's your name?" She widened her eyes, and smiled. She grabbed her notebook and pen, knowing it was difficult to reply.

_'My name is Zoe, it means Life in greek' _He read. He smiled. _It fits her,_ he thought while guiding her to the pavilion.


	3. Chapter 3

Promise me

A/N I started school, updates will be hard and irregular, so sorry about that. So much homework. I'll try my best to update ALL stories. By the way, I will include a few more OC's of my own, so watch out. They are all based on my friends and/or enemies.

"Hey, you alright?" Michael asked as Zoe tripped once again. She nodded and kept walking with michael right by her side.

"I have to go to my cabin, real quick, want to come?" He said slowly while she read his lips. She shrugged and walked torward his cabin.

"Michael? Is that you?" The voice of Will Solace had said, running up to his long-lost brother. They clapped eachother on the back and introduced some of the new cabinmates.

"This is Nikki, that's Andrew and you know Kayla" Will said while gesturing to his siblings. "Who's that?"

Michael smiled, "This is Zoe, She's a demigod I ran into on the way here, I don't know her godly parent, but she's deaf"

"Really? She's deaf?" Will said bewilderedly.

"Yea, she can't hear, and she doesn't know how to talk" Michael said softly while bringing her into the cabin. She looked uncomfortable but brought herself in.

"Hey I'm Nikki" A tall oriental with dark brown hair said. She was as thin as a tooth pick and very athletic-built.

Zoe faltered before shaking her hand, not knowing whether or not to trust another person.

"I'm Kayla" A small six-year old said. Michael came over and picked her up.

"Hey Kayla, how've you've been, do you remember me?" Michael said kissing the little girl on her forehead.

"How can I when you saved me from a hellhound?"

"Haha, that's my girl" Michael whispered before setting her down.

"Chiron said it's almost dinner" Michael said.

"Yea, we know" Will said. "It's so good to have you back, where have you been?"

"Uh, you know, besides falling off that bridge, I ended up stranded on an island, before finally making it back here." Michael rambled while getting a bed set up.

The conch shell blew.

"Come on Zoe, time to eat" Michael said while grabbing her hand and running to the pavilion.

"Maybe, we'll find out your parent" he said knowing she didn't understand what he was saying.

* * *

><p>Small chapter as always, time for the moment of truth to find out her parent, which is the same from the first, but it doesn't matter, so yea.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	4. Chapter 4

Promise me

"See, we sit on our own table, but since they haven't claimed you, you can sit anywhere." Michael said slowly.

In response, she smiled.

"Would you like to sit at our table?" She thought for a minute, and nodded her head and smiled.

"Hey Michael, hey Zoe, right" Nikki said.

"Hey Nikki" Michael said while sitting down.

"Nikki, there you are" A skinny athletic girl ran up.

"Hi Mya, did you meet Michael and Zoe?" Michael looked up and smiled.

"Hey, is she a daughter of Apollo too?" Michael shook his head.

"No"

"Oh, well, bye" She said before running off.

"Who?" Michael asked.

"Oh, that's Mya, she's a daughter of Poseidon"

"But, Poseidon only has one-"

"Well, she was claimed a couple of months ago."

"Oh, well, is there anymore demigods I don't know of?" She smiled and looked at him.

"There's Piper, Leo, Jason, Mya, Brandee, Kai, Lou, Nyssa, Harley, Jasun, Vanessa, Butch, Drew, Lacy, Mitchel, Andrew, Alex, Martika, and a couple others beside me."

"Okay I get it, I was gone a long time"

"Long enough to believe you were dead."

"Hey," he replied.

"So, do you like her?" Nikki said.

"What do you mean?"

"Zoe, you obviously like her. No one would let them sit on their table, what if her parent hates you"

"I highly doubt that her parent hates me"

"See, you already got your self convinced" She exclaimed.

"Whatever, she still can read lips, you know" He looked at her, "even if she is deaf"

"Whatever, I have to go see Mya them." She said leaving the table.

"So, are you going to eat?" He asked.

She nodded, and was just about to grab a plate, when a glow appeared above her head. Everyone in the pavilion gasped. Zoe didn't notice unitl Michael tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and winced.

"Chiron, who is it?" A kid from the Hermes cabin asked.

"That's the symbol of Gaea. Her mother is gaea," he mumbled loud enough for the whole crowd to hear. Zoe bit her lip and took off.

* * *

><p>Very terrible chapter, since i'm very tired, so the names I based on friends or enemiescrushes; Mya, Kai, Brandee, Jasun, Alex, Vanessa, Andrew, and Martika. if you are reading it, don't worry. It won't be bad.

Enjoy and review,

~Percabeth17~


	5. Chapter 5

Promise me

"I want to know more about you" Michael said slowly. Zoe faltered before grabbing her notebook.

_"What do you want to know?" _She wrote.

"Everything. Or everything that you are comfortable with" He said slowly. She nodded and wrote some more.

_"Well, I'm fifteen, I have been homeless for five years, and my dad is dead," _she said pausing for him to read.

"I'm so very sorry" He muttered. She shrugged her shoulders.

_"He died when I was ten, my mom left when I was two"_ She had stopped when writing mom.

"Oh, so your godly parent is your mom, then, right?" she nodded at his response.

_"I also have a brother, but he left with my mom; he was five then" _It was out of the blue, but Michael new what this meant. either one of her parents could have been her godly parent.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'took'?" She bit her lip.

She slowly wrote with a shaky hand, _"She didn't want us to be together. She said that we weren't meant to be together as a family, and then she left me with my dad."_

"Oh" Was all Michael could muster.

_"It's okay, I mean he could be dead for all I know, he's just someone I never got to fully attach to him" _She said, stopping only on the word attached.

"Where do you think he is now?" She bit her lip and looked as if she was about to burst. Instead, she wrote something on the paper.

_"I don't know really, but I know he is out there"_ She looked away, rather than stare at his expression.

Michael didn't know what to say, instead of silence, he asked a question; only after tapping her arm.

"Who do you think your mother is?" He asked slowly, cautious of her feelings.

She stared at him, then quickly turned to the paper. She looked up a bit, until writing,

_"I don't think, I know who my mother is, My father and brother told me many times. He told me the reason for my brother and I to be separated." _She looked up slowly at him, scared to see him flee.

"Who is it?" he asked slowly. Zoe sighed, afraid even more if she told him. She wondered what would happen if she told him. Would he run and hide, scream possibly?

She stayed still before writing, _"My mother is Gaea"_

She closed her eyes, expecting him to yell and try and kill her, but instead he stayed still staring at the paper. He couldn't comprehend this, Gaea created Kronos, who nearly killed him on the bridge. Her mother, created those monsters that killed his brother, Silena, Charlie, and all those other people at camp.

And Zoe, the one she actually cared for, is the daughter of someone so cruel.

_"You're not mad? Are you okay?" _She showed it to him, hoping he was still alive.

"Yea, I'm okay" He lied, still processing what she wrote earlier.

_"Let me guess, you hate me now, my mother killed your friends or possibly siblings? You think all Gaea children are bad, and expected me to be like them?" _She smiled while showing it to him. He quickly shook his head.

"No, it's just, you seem so..." Michael tried thinking of a word that would fit.

_"I get that a lot, but, do you mind telling me why you're not mad, or trying to kill me? She wrote. He stared at her funny._

"It's just, you seem so happy, like you have nothing on your mind"

_"Well, I do, I just don't show it. It helps being deaf sometimes, you can't hear other's emotions. The down side, I can see it, and it's worse than hearing it"_

"Oh"

_"You say that a lot"_

"Yea, but, how long have you been deaf?"

She faltered before writing,

_"I've been deaf since I was two"_

"That's kind of weird, if your mother left when you were deaf?" She stared at him, with suspicion.

"Oh, your mom gave you that?" he said slowly.

_"Yes, She made me deaf, and we really should tell Chiron" _She wrote.

Just like the symbol, that appears on the newly claimed kids appeared above her.

"Yes, we should, like now" He said, whi;le grabbing her arm and running to the big house.

* * *

><p>Basically to inform you of her background.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	6. Chapter 6

Promise me

Michael still didn't know what to make of her. She was unique, and very different from the Aphrodite girls he knew, but for some reason she was quiet. It was too hard for him to comprehend. Like she was hiding something, something secretive. It was hard to believe, but in her eyes, it seemed distant, as if there was more than what he already knew.

Of course he was dying to know what it was, he felt restricted from asking her. He didn't want to push her to much, or else he would hurt her, and he did not want that. He still wanted to know more, but the way she acted when he questioned her, made it simple that she was uncomfortable.

There was so much that he wanted to know, but for some reason, he had never felt so compelled about knowing about someone's life, not even his siblings.

He felt so attached and relatable to her, even if her mother is that wentch. So what if her half-brothers killed his siblings or tried to destroy the world, he knew that she was different from them. In her eyes, she seemed so kind, and gentle, as if she wouldn't swat a fly away.

But the stares she recieved as the symbol glowed above her head, was heartbreaking. They stared as if she was a monster, as if she was unwanted here. The hurt in her eyes made it seem like she didn't want to be here, and he couldn't stand that. Their eyes seemed so vicious, as hers seemed distant and frightened. They seemed like police dogs, waiting for the cue to attack.

The thought of hurting her, made him furious, as if they were selfish cruel people.

The way they were acting around her after seeing her mother's symbol, made it seem like she was the enemy.

But he knew her better than them. The way Nikki and her friend Mya acted around her, seemed worse than the way Will acted around her.

He couldn't believe what these people were doing. The only people that seemed to act normal was Chiron and a couple of people, that ahven't met Gaea's children. Of course him too, but, it still felt different.

"It's okay, there just nervous" He would occasionally say when they were alone.

"Yea I mean, your mother is really powerful, right, there just jealous" Piper, being one of the only sane people left tried to comfort her.

"Thanks Piper, but" Michael faltered.

"Yea, I know, no one will understand." Piper finsished for him. "Hey, I have to go talk to Jason, you'll be alright, yes?"

Zoe smiled nodding her head in agreement. But she didn't feel okay, inside her heart was breaking. It was shutting down, because f these stares and hatred torward her, made her die inside. Michael seemed like the only one to trust, he seemed to understand her, but he didn't understand all of her. _No one could, and no one will, _She thought to herself everyday.

There regular walk was different today. They did walk, talk and learn more about eachother, but when she slipped something about her past, everything went downhill.

"-so your dad, he died at sea?" She didn't know what he was saying because she stopped walking.

"Zoe? You alright?" he questioned grabbing her shoulders. She clutched her hand as if she was grasping her heart. He couldn't tell what she was doing, but knew something was wrong.

He repeated the question, and this time she nodded, but he obviously knew something was up. He did a visual check, seeing if anything was broken or if anything mishap was apparent. He checked twice, coming with nothing. He stepped closer and checked her tempature. Nothing wrong.

He shook his head, not knowing what to do. He widened his eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She noticed him staring helplessly, and tapped her chest.

He looked again and noticed her chest was heaving up and down very slowly.

"Breathe in and out, heavily" he said softly gently grabbing her shoulders. She still was gasping for air.

"Breathe" He whispered, and she tried as best as she could, but no luck.

That's when she blacked out, and crippled to the ground.

xxXOoOoOoOXxx

She woke up in the infirmary, with Michael staring above her. She looked up while he looked at her worriedly, wondering what to do.

She startde coughing, and he quickly grabbed the nectar as if her rehearsed this.

"Have a sip," he said handing it to her gently. She tilted the cup upward and let the substance slide down her throat.

"You okay?" He asked slowly with hurt in his eyes. She turned her head, avoiding his soft, sad-filled, brown eyes.

"What happened back there?" he softly said when she had the nerve to look up. She bit her lip, she wasn't allowed to say, and didn't know what to do.

After a moment of silence he brought out a pen and paper.

He repeated the question. She loooked up and bit her lip, wondering if she could trick him. She closed her eyes, knowing better than to trick him.

She grabbed the paper and started writing.

_'I can't say, but you need to promise me something'_

"Anything" he confirmed. She puckered her lips in fustration, thinking of ways to write. She smiled, concluding which approach she was using.

_'Promise me, you won't fall in love with me, even when I do tell you'_

She looked up, expecting him to faint or yell. Instead he smiled.

"I won't," He whispered, thinking, _I already have._

* * *

><p>I just had to write this chapter, because its vital, and it tells you why I renamed it this. I got the idea from two movies; A walk to remember, starring mandy moore; and listen to your heart, where I got the deaf thing.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	7. Chapter 7

Promise me

"What happened back there?" Zoe replied by looking out the window.

"Please tell me" He pleaded. She bit her lip before writing more.

_'I will, but not now, you wouldn't understand'_

Michael was about to ask more, but stopped when looking at her eyes.

He hesitated before asking, "if you don't mind, I wanted to know what happened with your brother."

Her eyes had said the answer.

"You don't have to, I'm just curious" He muttered. She bit her lip and grabbed the paper.

_'I'm not supposed to, but, I might as well. I'll tell you some things, but not all of it'_ She looked up to see if he was reading

"Go on," he gestured. She stared at him for a second before smiling.

_'He is like you, caring, but protective. He is very protective over me, and wishes he was by my side everyday'_

She paused before continuing, _'We love each other, and it isn't fair he had to leave'_

"It must have been terrible, you guys cared about eachother," she nodded and started writing more.

_'I miss him so much, but he communicates to me at times'_

"How?" Michael said curiously. She smiled, thinking of ways to write it. She wasn't supposed to let this out, but, she felt so compelled to do so. It was the first person she trusted, second to her brother.

_'I thought you would ask. I'm not allowed to, but, he does. Occasionally we run into eachother, or he would communicate to me mentally. He would tell me things from time to time, that would help me. Ever since dad died, they weren't as frequent, mostly on my birthday or when I'm really in danger. Then when I turned thirteen, the last time I saw him, he saved me from a monster, and left. No more communications, no meeting eachother, they all just stopped. I felt like I did something wrong, like I hurt him'_

Michael sat there, speechless, until Zoe looked up. She smiled at his response and shook her head softly.

_'It's okay, I don't need any pity from anyone. It's my past, and I shouldn't have told you'_

He smiled faintly, not knowing what to say.

She looked out the window, feeling afraid. She never had spoken of her brother like this, not even her dad. So why him? Why a half-blood, that's just a son of Apollo? Why a boy?

But still, she didn't mention about the curse. Not hers, or her brothers. She felt so compelled earlier, but something restricted her from saying about that. She couldn't understand why.

To Michael, he felt sympathetic. Not only for her, but her whole ffamily, even gaea. He started to wonder about her mother; Was she really that cruel, as his brother put it? Certainly the creator of most living things wouldn't have been that cruel, right? After all she didn't kill Kronos, or her children. She tried to save them, not like their father, who banished them to tartarus. But still something was not right with her. Something was still fishy about what happened on that walk. He soon found himself praying to his father, for help on finding what that sudden...attack was?

But no matter what, he still found himself thinking, about her. Why were they so cruel? Why did they hate her? If they only knew her, he thought.

Deep in her eyes, he knew something was still hidden among the sand. Something was still secretive, that he still couldn't manage to dig up and find it. No matter what, she still seemed hurt.

But still, the way she was breathing heavily. The way she clentched her hand. They way her lip quivered, and the hurt in her eyes. They soon lead up to his mother, for an odd reason. Sure she was having heart problems and had just been diagnosed with Alzheimer's, but she was only fourty, Surely, it didn't have to do anything with Zoe, right?

But the way she placed her hands. They were placed on her chest, right above her heart. She was still young, she wouldn't have heart problems, for she-

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Zoe run out of the infirmary. He quickly jumped up and ran after her, hoping that incident wouldn't happen again.

He spotted her heading into the woods, clutching her necklace that was around her neck. He hadn't noticed it until she was unconcious.

She ran as fast as she could, hoping to escape her mother's words. She didn't want to follow her words, she didn't want to be controlled, she wanted to be her, and live a normal life, and to be with her brother. Was that to much to ask for?

She headed deeper into the words, hoping the words and voices wouldn't haunt her. She sensed Michael running behind her, but ignored them, knowing he would be worried. She hated her life. Hated this curse, her family being separated, and being a half-blood. Like her mother said_ 'You weren't supposed to be born'_. Deep inside, she knew that was true, and figured she shouldn't be here.

By now, Michael was gaining on her, only twenty feet away, but he knew that the woods were very dangerous. being twenty feet, wont help, if a hellhound, or a monster tries to attack.

Zoe was running, free of the voices, but that all stopped when someone, or someting grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into the shadows of the woods.

* * *

><p>A later chapter will sound like this, but be a different encounter, plus her brother will appear soon. If you didn't know, his name is Keith. And yes, Leo will come in too, I just haven't decided how yet. And I will include some of the OC's I based, soon hopefully.<p>

Two questions, if you review,

Who did she encounter?, and

What happened to her during the incident?

I will see who wins, and give you guys a treat. That is if you answer it.

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	8. Chapter 8

Special video, previewing more about the son of neptune. Please do do enjoy.

~Link~:http:/ www. youtube . com/ watch?v=aX -Uqub DqFc(no spaces.)

Promise me

Only one thing could process through her mind. Mother.

Standing in front of her was Gaea, mother earth. Her mother is standing in front of her. And she didn't look too happy.

After finally digesting this all down, Zoe shook her head. Blinking her eyelids fast, hoping it was just another vision.

"What do you have to say to yourself?" Her mother demanded. Zoe instinctly touched her ear, wondering if it was true. She could understand her, without loooking up and reading her lips.

"Yes you can understand me, now answer the question" Zoe flinched at her mother's words. It's been a very long time under the pressence of her mother, or her words.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. The only words she can remember clearly.

"Sorry?, I told you, how many times have I told you, you will not fall in love, nor let someone do so" She practicaly yelled. She was holding back tears, awkwardly listening to her words.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. Her mother sighed angrily clutching her chin, making her stare in her eyes.

"Shut it, I told you, you weren't meant to be born, isn't taking away your brother, and seeing your father die, enough?" She snarled, emphasizing on the word die, and meant.

"I'm sorry" She muttered. This time, her mother couldn't contain her anger. She slapped her across the face, to the point of making her fall to the ground. A visible red mark soon appeared as she started to cry.

"You're worthless, got that," she snarled, "And you wonder why I gave you that curse?"

Zoe slowly got up, trying to look into her mothers eyes.

_"Your saying you hate my father, you said you loved him, you just hate all of us."_ She mentally said to her, knowing it would sound rigid in her words.

"Of course I do, why, would I carefor you, you ruined my reputation" She yelled. Zoe was prepared this time. She got in her mother's face, with the last bit of courage and said out loud, for the first time.

"I hate you" She sniffled and ran the other direction, before her mother could hurt her.

She regretted it, but new she couldn't hold it in any longer. When she felt like she was far enough she ran up to a tree and leaned against it, slowly sliding her back til she was sitting down.

Only then did she cry harder, not knowing what to do. She couldn't help it, for her mother's words taunted her.

Things like, _You're worthless._

The way she said_ enough._

She buried her heads into her hands, wanting those abusive images and words away. She was to lost in the moment, til someone had rubbed her back in comfort. She nearly jumped, expecting to see her mother again, but smiled faintly at the sight of Michael.

The words haunted her again. She sniffled remembering what her mother yelled. She looked away, thinking about earlier.

"You okay?" He whispered. She continued to cry.

"You okay? What happened?" He muttered trying to hide the worry in his voice.

She shook her head at his question. He thought for a bit, trying to find the right words. Instead he wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. She sobbed louder, unable to control her emotions.

"It's okay" He whisered, knowing she would'nt hear him. For once he hated that. She couldn't hear any of what he was saying, and he would never hear her voice.

Even when she stopped sobbing, he knew better than to release his grip to fast. For hours, he held her in her arms, wondering why she had broke down like this. Thinking of different logical explanations of the incident that made her gasp for air then.

When it had turned six O' clock, he carried her back to the infirmary-for she was sleeping now-and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. He grabbed a cool cloth and dabbed her swollen eyes, hoping it be better in the morning. For an hour, he worked on giving her ambrosia and nectar for the trauma of whatever had happened to her, and repeatedly dabbed her eyes.

It was about eight o'clock when he finished cleaning up, and was ready to leave, when he took a last glimpse of her face. She smiled, and made a quick decision to stay. He grabbed a pillow and a sheet from a empty bunk and had set up a chair, next to her. He looked at her face intently, thinking how beautiful she is, when he remebered the necklace. He remembered her fidgeting with it at lunch, and how she would act when people would stare at her.

Then he replayed the incident in his head.

The way she clutched her chest, the way she breathed. It seemed all to familiar. Then he remembered his last thought. Her heart. He bit his lip thinking hard as he stared at the necklace. Something about that heart-shaped necklace seemed very important.

Then like a gust of wind, it hit him.

The heart necklace. Her breathing. The way she was holding her chest. The fear in her eyes.

It couldn't be. She was still young.

He then decided, maybe she had just experienced a heart attack.

* * *

><p>Sorry, if it sounds rushed. Cause I did, so sorry if I got some things off, on like how michael did with her, cuz sadly I haven't experienced stuff like that. But I hope I do. Oh, and remember to watch the video! It's really epic.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about last chapter if I confused people, when I wrote she just had, it meant the incident. I confused my friend to, so sorry.

P.s my friend insisted to write about her character, so I'm adding her in, and Leo comes in here too!

Promise me

"Hey Michael, we need ambrosia, another accident in the bunker nine like always" Leo yelled running into the infirmary, nearly running into another deimgod.

"Its in the closet, like always" he exclaimed sitting near Zoe, waiting for her to get up.

"Thanks, Oh a-and..." he faltered at the sight of Zoe. He'd seen glances of her at camp, but never up close. This time, he never felt so intrigued by her face, as if she was as beautiful as Piper. Then he rememberd Michael sitting there. He shook his head and remembered Michael already liked her. It was obvious, like Travis and katie, but no one knew if she felt the same torward him. Either way more than ninety percent of them despised her, so it wouldn't matter. The only people that would actually talk to her was Michael, Piper, Martika, and sometimes Nikki and Mya; when none of their siblings were around.

Even though they still despised her mother, they would occasionally give her pep talks, saying thigs like, 'it's okay', or 'you're different from them', but none of them would make her as happy as her brother would. Michael, however would make her smile and laugh, but nothing could fill in the gap her mother had made in her heart, that once held her family.

Leo wasn't paying attention to where he was going and had run into the door frame on the way out. Michael started laughing as Leo ran out the door scolding himself for letting hmself do that.

When Zoe woke up, her facial expression clearly showed,_'What was that noise that woke me up?'_

Michael chuckled more replying, "Leo ran into the door"

She smiled and looked at Michael.

"Are you feeling better?" He questioned. She nodded almost immediatly. She raised an eyebrow, noticing Michael holding her hand softly. She slowly drew it back startling Michael in the process.

Michael still didn't understand what happened truely at the incident, but he didn't want to pressure her any longer. Especially if he was accurate. he didn't know what to do.

She continued to stare at him, trying to find what he was thinking. She finally grabbed the paper on the side and started writing.

_'Are you okay? What's on your mind?'_

He smiled, "Nothing"

She knew something was up, but could see that he wasn't willing to share it, or comfortable with it.

_'You can tell me, it's not like I can share it to people'_

He chuckled, "you really want to know"

She nodded.

"I was thinking about the night you passed out. And what happened last night. Your past, and everything you've told me" He said clearly.

_'And..."_

"And, why people hate you and your mother." Her eyes widened at his response.

_'Really?' _He nodded.

_'That's all? You seem to have a lot in your mind, like somethings troubling you'_

"Yes, that's because I can't figure out why. Why they hate you, or what happened those nights."

She hesitated before writing, _'You know I can't tell you'_

"I know, but I want to help" Michael replied.

Zoe hesitated again, '_I don't need help'_

"But, what about the others, they think your the enemy, you need help, to talk, or finding your brother, or all those simple things."

_'Who said anything about finding my brother?'_

"I just assumed, that you would've wanted to find him, you obviously care about him" he looked flustered, knowing he shouldn't have brought that up.

_'I can't find him! The past 13 years of my life, was looking for him, and you think I would want to find him? My mother said we were too powerful to be together, and you have the nerve to think I would look for him now?' She looked hurt and fustrated while showing him._

"I'm sorry" he exclaimed putting his hands in a defending pose.

_'She said we could start a war if we were together again, do you think I would want to find him after that. After she called me worthless?'_

"Wait she called you _worthless_?' he demanded. Zoe closed her eyes knowing she hadn't intended to write that.

She nodded slowly, upsetting Michael dearly.

"How dare she" He yelled.

_'It's true' _She slowly wrote.

_"_No it's not," He demanded

_'Michael, please, my mother is always right, I am worthless, just like her other children'_ He shook his head in disbelief.

"No, she isn't right"

_'Don't misunderestimate her, she is very powerful, like her brother, husband, and Chaos.'_

"I don't care, you're different from them"

_'I'm no different from my siblings'_

"So you're saying you are like kronos?"

_'Power, yes; Attempting to rule world with evil, no"_

"But you still are mortal"

_'Thats one thing, but my father is powerful to. Everyone is powerful, to a certain level, including mortals. Combined with Gaea, makes me equally powerful as a normal titan.'_

"But, you're so kind"

_'I'm still weak. Weak in the soul and heart'_

This time Michael had nothing to say, for there was nothing he could say.

"Hey Michael, Zoe, Lunch is ready, if you want" Martika yelled from the door.

* * *

><p>I decided to add more Martika and other of my OCs in next chapter, cause I didn't know how to include them in here quite yet, so don't worry.<p>

Enjoy and review,

~Percabeth17~


	10. Chapter 10

Promise me

A/N I finally got the hunger games!

"Its lunch time" he stated after another long silence.

_'I'm not hungry'_

"You have to eat, your thin" He replied.

_'Is that a compliment? I said i'm not hungry'_

"You need to eat" He said fiercer than before. She noticed this and frowned.

_'Are you okay? You seem really upset about something'_

"I'm upset about this whole thing. You being treated like nothing from your mother and all the other demigods, it's not fair"

She sighed before writing, _'Not everything can be fair, nor will they be fair in the future'_

"I don't care" he spat.

_'You do care, everyone does, all the time'_ She stared at the window intently, thinking about her brother. The way Michael had brought it up, did make sense to her. why doesn't she look for him. She could leave this place; ignore the rumours, and find him. Her true happiness. She shook her head and noticed Michael staring at her.

"You okay?" She nodded her head, trying to get the thought of leaving out of her.

"We should go get some food, why don't you come with me?" He suddenly changed his whole attitude. He sounded calm and less fierce than before.

_'But i'm not hungry'_

"So, why don't you join me?" She thought for a second about it. He was offering; she could simply say no, and end this conversation, or she could agree. She might recieve smack about her, but she didn't mind. After all, Martika and Michael would be there, including Piper who was also nice to her.

She agreed by nodding her head. He helped her up and attempted to reach out for her hand. When she looked at him, he faltered and decided not to slowly drawing it back to his regular spot.

"Wait, your telling me, that, to kill a hellhound, it's best to kill him in one hit?" Piper questioned Martika, who just had training. Martika, being a daughter of Athena, was studying this not so long ago, and remembered how to do so on the top of her head.

"Yea, well, it's best to make sure its distracted away-preferbaly- and then you directly kill him, in an organ such as the heart, lung or head. That is if it is a 'him'" Martika explained showing Piper the book about monsters.

"Okay, so if you don't what will happen?" Piper asked again. Michael chuckled and responded for her.

"Then your dead" Martika chuckled knowing the question was to easy to be answered. Zoe was on Michael's left while Piper and Martika was sitting across from them. At lunch, they were able to sit together, for not all the campers ate lunch, unlike dinner and breakfast, where its jam-packed.

"Well, what if its not a hellhound, let's say its a..." Piper thought, "...a wolf?"

Zoe widened her eyes, ultimately thinking about her brother. She looked away from the table, wondering if they knew.

"I don't know, you hardly see those around anymore" Michael replied. Zoe nudged him with her elbow, asking for paper and a pen.

"uh, yea I think I have one" he replied, digging for a pen in his pocket. Martika and Piper looked at them suspiciously, before Piper smiled, whispereing to Martika.

"Aren't they something? They are cute together" Piper sqeauled, but not too loud, careful of the two in front of them. Martika shook her head in response, chuckling at the crazy idea. Piper on the other hand blushed, think of her relationship with Jason and how Percy and Annabeth are. Soon Michael had handed her the slip of paper, and pen he had in his pocket.

She started writing, and Michael shrugged casually, like this was normal.

_'Wolves cannot die, their soul and heart, yes; but not all wolves simply die that way, you must take away something they love dearly, that is if you find it, and then you simply weaken them for months-sometimes years- till they cannot hold on any longer'_ She was careful of what she wrote, careful to not spoil anything about her past and her brother.

"How does she know this?" Martika replied after reading her note. Zoe looked at her deciding ways to reply. When she found her answer, she grabbed the pen and simply was off again.

_'Personal experience'_ She showed the note again. A simple reply; not complicated, nor easy. Piper looked at her as if to go on.

She sighed before writing, _'I can not tell you'_

"Okay, well what about a Centaur? And I don't mean Chiron kind, I mean those vicious ones?" Piper asked.

Zoe smiled at the daughter of Aphrodite's curiousity.

"Why do you ned to know these things? Are you going to start a war or rebellion? Why didn't you tell me to join?" Martika splurted out before taking an enormous bite of her apple.

"I don't know" Piper said amazed at the giant indentations in her apple. Nikki, and Mya had just arrived and was now sitting next to Martika, digging into their food.

"Hey Michael, Zoe, Piper, and Martika" Nikki replied. "What we'd missed?"

"Me taking a big bite of my apple" Martika ephasized on the word apple making everyone besides Zoe laugh.

"Want some hummus?" Mya replied, grabbing it out of her pocket.

"Yes! Hummus!" Martika and Nikki announced, grabbing a chip from their plates and dipping it into the hummus.

"So how are you Zoe?" Mya asked. Michael nudged her to look up-disrupting her thoughts of her brother-while Mya repeated the question. She nodded and symboled a thumbs up.

"Okay, where'd my hummus go?" Mya demanded searching franticly for her hummus. Martika clutched it to her right, away from view taking enormous portions of hummus.

"Give it back" Mya and Nikki replied at the same time. Michael chuckled, rising from his seat.

"I've never seen that many girls fight over hummus, that much in my life" Michael replied, making Piper blush.

"I'm not apart of this," she replied. Michael helped Zoe up, and said bye as he headed to walk with her like they used too. before leaving he dumped some food into the pit, and prayed to his father.

"Help me out here, met me in my cabin tonight, please," he said softly, only to remember Zoe couldn't hear.

As soon as they left, the 'hummus' girls, were finishing the last of it, when Mya's half-sister, Brandee walked up.

"Hey, who was that?" She replied pointing to the door.

"Oh that's just Zoe, she's a daughter of gaea" Mya responded grasping for another dip of the last of the hummus.

"Really?" Brandee pondered, considering what could be done about that. She was highly curious about this Zoe, and took it to consideration.

* * *

><p>Brandee is up to something, just like she was to me in real life, so yipee. Needed to add more drama so I will put more in the next chapter, where there will be a big shocker. I might write the next chapter, but i'll need to at least get up to chapter two of the hunger games. Cause I really want to read that, and many more books. yes and the facts I blurted with 'the hummus girls' were actuall pretty accurate... To bad only one or two of them will read it.<p>

Enjoy and review,

~Percabeth17~


	11. Chapter 11

Promise me

"So, how did you really now about wolves? And I want the truth" _The truth_, She thought, _what was that? _She decided not to say that though, well she couldn't anyway.

They were sitting on a bench near the dock, as it was almost dark.

She grabbed the pen and wrote more.

_'I shouldn't tell you'_

"You promised you'd tell me anything"

_'But I shouldn't'_ She looked at him, pleading for him to understand that she wanted the subject dropped. He didn't catch it.

"Come on" He begged.

_'My brother,_' She hesitated_, 'he told me once about it' _He knew there was something more, but didn't want to pressure her about it to much. She sighed raising her arms across her chest reaching the other choulder.

"You cold?" He responded looking at her suspiciously. She shook her head, but he knew she would still be cold. He quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Suprisingly it was warm. _Like his heart, _A voice inside her said, but knew she had to keep silent. She didn't want her mother to find out about this affection and way he'd been treating her the past couple of days.

Suddenly she was thinking about her curse. Her brothers and especially her family. Why was it that Michael took a liking to her? Why is it so that they happened to meet up when they did? Why did he happen to actually admire her, when she was dealing with the pain she already was enduring?

She knew the answers, but still didn't understand why it happened to her.

"Are there any other Gaea children out there? Demigod children I mean?" He asked, distracting her from her personal thoughts.

_'Only me and my brother' _She wrote. He nodded his head, trying to think of something to say.

To both of their suprise, he didn't, because he knew there was nothing more to ask. nothing more that she would be comfortable with.

Instead he grabbed her shoulder farther from him and brought it closer to him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. She stiffened up before realizing it was okay and then relaxed.

It was a nice evening, after all, being with her always cheered his mind up. Making him feel happy and relieved of the every day issues. Just seeing her made his heart dance. But this, this was different. It was lovely, and touching. A wonderful thing in a friendship. Where the two can be inseparable for minutes or hours, without a single word. It was a precious moment for him, knowing one false move could make her upset or run off again.

But a part of him was afraid of doing this. She was thin._ Very_ thin, being about ninety pounds at fifeteen, is thin, and she did look it. He felt cautious of her, because she was so fragile. Like Beauty and the Beast. Him being the giant, and her the beauty. She seemed so fragile, so weak near him, as if she could break in an instance.

There was also the incident that always replayed in his mind. In an instance she could probably die like she almost did that day. If he was correct, the second attack can be as bad as the first, and sometimes-in most cases-worst. After witnessing the first, he was afraid that the second could take her away. Turn him into a lonely person. Turning him into a weak person who witnessed his friends death. And he wouldn't want that to happen. Not after his brother Lee. Not after the war he'd experienced three years ago.

It was about seven by now, and it was getting a bit dark. When he decided to take her to her cabin, he stopped. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He gently positoned her so she would be easier to carry-bridal style-and headed to her cabin. She was light, and was easy to carry, besides being only four six(he grew an inch), it was suprisingly easy. He looked in her eyes to notice they were puffy. And definately red. He came to a conclusion that she had cried to sleep. She still looked beautiful to him and smiled at her face.

As he entered the cabing, it as simply dark, neat and empty. She hardly spent time in here, and he now understood why. In the cabin, you felt alone, and sad, as if you're missing something. He placed her in the bed, trying not to wake her, hoping she would finally get some rest without another guy falling for her while ramming into the wall.

When he left, he made sure he didn't slam the door and headed to his cabin.

He had almost forgotten about his sacrifice, before entering the his cabin, where his dad had practically scared him from behind.

"Dad" Michael yelled, knowing the others were still outside.

"Hello son, see you've found your way back here. How are you?"

"Fine"

"What was it that you needed to talk about again?" Apollo questioned.

"Oh, yea it's about that girl, Zoe" Michael said softly. Apollo smiled at the sound of her name.

"I would've suspected that, but what about her?" He replied sitting on Lee's old bunk. He jumped remembering about it and quickly flattened the sheets, hoping no one would notice.

"Oh," Michael hesitated, "You're the god of Medicine and healing so I thought..."

"Yes, what is it?" He demanded.

"I was wondering if you could help me with her?"

"With what?" He pondered, hoping for an ending.

"Her deafness.." He muttered. Apollo laughed.

"Oh I thought you were going to say the other one" he laughed.

"What other one?" Michael questioned.

"You didn't know? You got the answer right after all. She had experienced a heart attack. It wasn't the first, but it was one of her worst." Apollo looked serious now waiting for a reply.

"So why did she get one so young?"

"You tell me son. You're smart, you'll figure out, I can not say after all it is her to say why that has happened." He relied slowly.

"So her deafness?" Michael egged on.

"I'll try my best, but I'll have to ask her, after all it's her who has to deal with it, not you" And with that Apollo left, leaving Michael to think of why she had a heart attack.

* * *

><p>Hoped you enjoyed, it, and I promise to update soon, since I like whats happening next. Now I have to read the hunger games, and think about someone...<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	12. Chapter 12

Promise me

The dreams were back, and so were the visions. They were as worst as she could remember. On the night of her father's death, and the nightmare that came with it, came to haunt her once again. For what reason? She didn't know. It was as clear and as vivid as the actual death, that had remained in her head for over five years.

The monster, waves, and all the pain on her father's face made her toss and turn at night. Knowing she could not redo that terrible night. Knowing that she could never save him from this awful death. She woke up at midnight dripped in cold sweat and fear. Knowing that if she slept again, it surely would come back.

So she got up and went to her bag, and grabbed out the picture. The only picture she had left of them, as a family. Her brother and herself in the middle with her father on the side of them. On the left was a silhouette of her mother, no face was shown, just the shadow that had fallen over it, hiding her from view. She was just her many aspects of her that her father had fallen in love with. On the back was a note and the date the picture was taken. Taken on her birthday, the day before she was torn apart from her brother. The only picture of all of them smiling; happy.

It made her feel calm, and relaxed, knowing that her brother was still out there. She clutched her necklace hoping she would at least get a chance to see him before everything went wrong again. Before she had to go. Her brother would be seventeen now, wandering the forest or another region, somewhere on this earth. Only her mother knew where he was, and she was not cooparative.

She hadn't heard the door open, for she could not hear, and was suprised when the light from the moon became blocked. She looked up and saw a very tired Michael standing abover her, staring at her.

She slid the picture behind her back, hoping he wouldn't notice and looked at him curiously.

"What was that noise? I could hear a scream from my cabin" He said drowsily. She smiled and looked at him in an apologetic way.

"I know you're sorry, but are you okay? What happened?" He asked crouching down to her height.

She grabbed a paper from the ground, and began to write.

_'I'm okay, just a bad dream'_

"Are you sure, here let me get you ambrosia from the infirmary" She shook her head after deciphering what he had said.

"No, no it's okay, come on"

_'But its past curfew' _She struggled writing, as Michael began to tug on her arm to get up.

"It's okay, we'll just sneak there" He smiled.

She nodded her head, not wanting to dissapoint him. She slid in the bed and watched a he brought out the ambrosia and a cloth.

"Here, this'll keep your head cool, don't want a fever" He smiled pressing the cool cloth on her forehead. She smiled at his touch on her wrist. She grabbed the blankets and brought it up to her neck as the cool wind sweeped in the room.

"You cold? Here..." He muttered fixing the blanket so it covered her fully. "Better?"

She nodded her head as he took a seat on the chair to her right. She grabbed the notepad from her pcket and began writing.

_'I thought I was going back to my cabin'_

"Yea, but it's nicer here, you won't be lonely and you'll have me to chase those bad dreams away" He smiled.

_'But won't your cabinmates be pset that you're gone?'_

"Nah, they would understand if I told them I was here, we heal people all day and night sometimes" He said casually.

Another cold breeze entered the infirmary, leaving Michael shivering. She noticed and wrote some more.

_'Here'_ After showing him, she patted the spot next to her bed. _'You must be freezing'_

"Thanks" He replied, akwardly going in the warm sheets. Of course it seemed akward for the both of them, knowing two people from the opposite gender in one bed, means trouble, but they knew their boundries. Each of them stay on the opposite side, not touching them in anyway that is too inappropiate for them. For they were fifteen and sixteen, who would want to get in that much trouble that young?

So instead, Michael thought of other ways of showing his devotion and apreciation for her. He would occasionally move the strand of hair that would fall in her face, or rub her arm, anything that would let her know that he really did care for her.

And when she opened her eyes to confront him, the mooon had shone down in her eyes creating a mystical look, that Michael enjoyed. He would smile slowly inching his way closer to her body for more warmth. when she would widen her eyes, he knew he should start back from the beggining. Knowing that he shouldn't be to rough. When she would drift back into a sleep, he would inch faster torwards her, making sure she didn't stir.

When he was just inches away from being in her embrace she opened her eyes and jumped slightly at the sudden closeness of his pressence. he wold hesitate and slowly go back. But this time she didn't allow him to, for she smiled and leaned her head closer to him. He was shocked that she was allowing to go with it, and slowly did the same.

He slowly wrapped his arm under her shoulder and wrapped it around her upper back pulling her closer into his chest. When she was completely comfortable, she sighed, wondering why he hadn't done this sooner. After all she did need someone by her side to help her through, so why not know, with all her bad dreams about her past and the things she had to deal with now.

She buried her head deeeper into his chest wanting more of his warmth, as he ever so gently kissed her on her temples. She looked up thinking what had just happened and relaxed, knowing why he had done so. She rested her head for the last time before falling into deeper sleep. Michael knowing she was out cold by now, had adjusted the covers and had made himself a bit more comfortable, knowing that she was there for good. But inside he enjoyed it, even with the fact of his father and her mother watching, no one could take it away from him, after all, he did love her.

After thinking about her more while seeing her pale skin glow under the moon, he soon found himself falling into a deep sleep with Zoe at his side.

The next morning was atrocious. Michael had woken up remembering that anyone could now see them like this, and get the wrong impression. He slowly lifted his head and checked up on her. Still breathing, no sign of heart attacks, and still beautiful. He smiled and relaxed as he rested his head back on the pillow. The short peaceful moment was broken when someone shouted his name.

It was his brother Will.

"Michael, get up, now" He shouted, staring at the awful scene.

"Will, I can explain" He shouted back, knowing it didn't matter if they yelled, she'd still be out cold.

"Why would you do that" He yelled, "She's the enemy Michael, how could you do this to us, after Lee died because of her family"

"Will, why do you hate her so much, She's not like her siblings" Michael screamed, cautious of his tension that was surrounding her.

"It's not about her, I hate her family, Michael. They killed Lee, Charlie, Silena, all those people died because of her mother!" He shouted, very mad at his brother.

"Will, she's all alone, can't you see that" Michael replied trying to convince his brother to understand. He slowly released his grip on her and had slowly got out of bed.

"I don't care, I'll always hate her for that no matter what you say" Will replied leaving the infirmary to gods know where. Michael stormed after him, not wanting anyone to get hurt because of his brother's actions.

"Will, please, I can explain"

"No, I understand just fine. You leave me and the whole camp, because you almost drowned, then you try and-and hook up with the enemy"

"Will, i'm sorry for leaving.." Michael faltered, trying to change the subject.

Will turned around facing his brother, tears swelling in his eyes, "You don't know how much I cried after they couldn't find you. They thought you died, Michael, but they never did find your body. Do you know how much that hurt?

Struck by his words, Michael came up with an apology. "Will, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare any of you, you know how war is"

"I-I," Will grasping for the right words, "I thought I lost you. I couldn't lose another one. Not after you, and they still haven't found Austin"

Will as avoiding eye contact, meaning he was on the verge to crying, but he held his composure and walked away.

"Will, please, I'm sorry" Michael replied sadness drooping in his sentence. Will stopped for a second but continued walking, not knowing what to do. Michael sighed and headed back to the infirmary, where he would pretend nothing had happened. he would reposition himself to the same place he had been and act like he was sleeping. He couldn't let her know, that someone noticed them already. when he turned to the bed she was laying, she was gone. The bed was made as if no one had been there at all, but he knew that couldn't be true. She was there.

Then it hit him. She had ran off again. Probably to the woods again, where he wouldn't be there by here if a creature attacked. he frantically ran out the dooor and headed to the forest in hopes of finding her. That is if she was still alive. How long was he gone? Ten, twenty minutes? A lot of things could of happened in so long. She couldn't just cry for help, or yell, like playing marco polo either. How was he supposed to find her in this massive forest.

He started to the creek, where there weren't as much trees there, hoping maybe he'd get a better visual view of where she could be. He prayed to his father that she'd be okay, no matter what happened to him.

* * *

><p>One of my longest yet, being almost a thousand and nine hundred words, story alone, it was pretty big. And guesss what, I have to do my mom's college homework. Not bad though, I get to read th Iliad, and it seems intresting with Achilles, Athens, and of course all the othe mythological stuff. So wish me luck.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	13. Chapter 13

Promise me

My friend nearly killed me for not updating yesterday, so here you go.

She ran as fast as she could, hoping the memory of what had happened fade away. But the memory still haunted her. How could she have thought to even let him near her, when her mother just explained this. There was no right for her, to do this sort of thing. Especially after what she was instructed. She couldn't break his heart, knowing that she was dying. It would hurt him, and her too. No matter what, you can't make him fall in love with you-No one, she was instructed. But why was she so compelled and intrigued by him? Surely not his appearance or kind heart. And why does he seem so intrigued by her. Not because she's deaf, or has a warm heart or that down-to-earth look.

But why? She kept asking.

Why did these things happen to _her_?

The thought of all this, didn't prepare her for what was ahead of her. When she passed Zeus's fist, someone, or something had grabbed her forearm and had pulled her into the depths of the forest.

Her only thought of who it was?

Her mother. Of course, she hasn't opened her eyes, hoping that her mother wouldn't hurt her the way she had before. But she knew that she would be more fierce after knowing what she had just experienced. She squirmed, hoping to pry her attacker off of her, only to have-who she thinks is her mother-to deep digger into her skin. But of course, the grip was to strong for her to easily slid out of. When she got free, her attacker then grabbed her by the waist with one arm and had placed the other arm across her chest, like a seatbelt would, and had restricted her closer. When she noticed the impossible strentgh and realized it was calm and wasn't going to kill her, she opened her eyes. She faced her attacker to see Apollo. Her eyes widened, lip quivering at his pressence.

"Calm down" He said softly hoping that she would just relax and remain in place. Her hands instinctively to her ears-that had no previous use-and realized that she heard him without reading his lips.

He smiled noticing her confusion, "I'm speaking to you telepathically, like your mother would, don't worry"

She still noticed his lips moving in a rythmic pattern, noticing that she was capable of speaking back to him with her mind.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned. He smiled and lossened his grip from her waist.

"My son, don't you remember? The one that is intrigued by you" She lowered her gaze, trying to hide her blush with the shade of the trees.

"You should be on Olympus. You can watch him from up there"

He slide his fingers through his sun-kissed hair, "Yea, well, he wanted to see me in person, talk about things, you know?"

"About what?" She looked up at him curiously.

"You're a curious one aren't you? He talked about..war, and other things like his family, and you too"

"Really? And you listened? You hate me"

"I never hated you" He said honestly staring into her big brown eyes. She chuckled and stared at the ground for a second.

"You should" She replied plainly.

"Why? If my son cares for you, I can not?" He smiled with the whitest smiles she has ever seen. It literally brightened the area around him, if it's possible.

"All the gods and goddesses hate me, and you should too. Michael has no part of the way you treat me" For a second the sun god was speechless, unable to grasp the right words to say.

"I am independent, I don't care what they think, you are different, are you not?"

"Michael said the same thing, and it's better if you hate me. Then the others wouldn't start a war because of your thinking."

"So what you say I should hate you and be like your mother-my great grandma?" He smiled.

She smiled devishly, "Yes"

He raised his eyebrows, while she continued, "You should, you could've taken the opportunity to kill me in a vulnerable position"

"Why would I do such a thing. I would hurt my son, along with your brother and your mother"

"My mother hates me! My brother is long dead to me" She angrily spat.

"He is not. He is still alive, looking for you" He dropped his voice into a soft whisper.

"It doesn't matter, I wasn't meat to be alive, we weren't supposed to be here. We should've died long ago"

"Stop being hard on yourself, you still are powerful, so why don't you use it?" He said trying to calm her.

"What, and destroy the world?" She replied, "You and your son both, said that I'm different from them"

"Not like that, you could use it to help defend the camp, help olympus, find ways to help others"

"What save them so they can hate me more? The whole camp thinks I'm the enemy. We both know that I shouldn't be here" She stared at him long and hard.

"Use your power to find your brother" He demanded.

"Why? My mother said I could destroy the world if we meet up again. We could start a war and tear olympus down. everything greek will cripple and die"

"You're going to listen to her? She abused you, and ripped your family apart. Do you really think you killed your dad? Do you really think it was Poseidon's fault like she said?" He spat. She was taken a back at what he said. Maybe he was right. Why did she listen to her? She took everything from her and still listened to what she said.

"I-I..."

"See what I mean, no wonder Michael loves you. He's trying to help you, protect you from her lies. So am I, and your not understanding what I'm trying to say." He calmed himself, trying to bring her tone down too.

"I told him not to fall in love with me. He broke my promise?" She questioned.

"Promise aren't always kept, sometimes it's best for them to be shattered." He whispered.

"You realize what I have, don't you? You realize how this is going to end, right?" He nodded.

"The camp, Olympus, all the ones that hated or underestimated you will realize what you've done though" He said, "They'll appreciate you for what you have done. even when you'll die, they'll understand you, your brother and your titan siblings better. They'll start worshipping you, and they'll take you as a legend, a hero" He said softly.

"I don't want to be remembered, I want to be forgotten"

"If you do, then why'd you come here? Why did you make friends? You know you're going to hurt them, so why? If you wanted to be forgotten, than why didn't you allow yourself to starve on the streets? Why didn't you fight those monsters? Why did you fight that curse?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I did it for my brother"

"You don't realize it do you? My son loves you, so why are you just going to give up fighting, and leave him to mope about it? He ddealt with his brother and other campers before. He wasn't as attached to them as you two are now? You expect him to deal with your death now?"

"No, I didn't know he would be so attached. I thought he'd hate me" She replied looking intensely in his eyes.

"Do you want to know why I'm here? The real reason why Michael made me come here?" He questioned.

"What?" She spat.

"He was worried about you. He wanted me to cure your deafness, and let you be normal again. Don't you realize it? He cares about you deeply, and you don't even care."

"I do care"

"Really? I'm a god of healing, would you really accept being normal again? Free of curses; deafness and your heart problems?"

"No" she said quickly.

"See, you don't care"

"Apollo, this is my curse, I have to deal with it no matter what, I can not hide or run from it"

"I can take it away" He sweetly replied.

"You'll suffer a great deal of consequences"

"I'm aware of that"

"You'll be punished, I can not let that happen to you, for I'll suffer too"

"So you're being selfish?" He demanded.

"Not selfish, self inflicting. I have suffering too. Everyday with this curse that I lug around. You think I enjoy the look on your son's face when it strikes?"

"Are you sure about the offer?" He questioned, pleading to change the subject.

"Yes, I will gladly decline." In the distance thunder rumbled in the sky.

"You do know, that you're are better than everyone here" He whispered.

"No, I'm not" She replied.

"Yes, you are a very inspirational young lady" He muttered, while thunder rumbled close by. She looked up and saw the dark clouds towering above the sky.

"Zeus is angered. It's best if you leave" She said monotonously. She got up and started heading back to the cabins.

"Wait up, I'm sure he'll understand"

"Really? Zeus can be aggresive to everyone once in a while" She smiled.

"It's okay" He gently strided over to her placing a hand on her back holding her hand gently.

"I really should get going" She muttered pulling her hand away from him. She slowly started jogging torward nearest opening when everything became bright, followed by a loud bang that ringed in his ears. When the light died down he saw Zoe lying on the ground motionless, heart completely silent. He ran to her side, checking the pulse, but it wasn't there.

What had happened? Did Zeus strike her down, or had she experienced a heart attack as it striked beside her. He hoped it was tha latter, for then she'll at least hae a fighting chance. But still there was no pulse. He scopped her up, placing one arm under her neck and one under her knees, letting her head dig into his chest. He had heard footsteps, knowing it was either a demigod or monster-He didn't care. He just needed to find a way to bring her back. When the thing passed by he heard a sudden stop in the rythmic pattern of footsteps and felt a sudden hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his son standing there, looking at the now motionless girl that he loved.

* * *

><p>If I explained what happened afterwards, it'd be over three thousand words long, so this is just part one of this drama, theres a bit more of this and if you haven't guessed by now, she has heart cancer. And yes Apollo does like her, but not as much as Michael because he knows the risks and he's a god.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	14. Chapter 14

Promise me

Reminder:Whenever Zoe is around gods/goddesses, she talks telepathically.

"Dad?" Michael said in utter disbelief. Apollo swallowed, thinking of ways to explain. Why was he getting tongue-twisted? He's a god for crying out loud.

"You saw?" Is all he could come up with.

"You holding her like that, yes; the bolt electrifying her, no" He spat.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered. Michael smiled wearily.

"You need to explain" He continued.

"I was trying to ask her if she would accept your wish, but she denied." He muttered lowering his head as he raised to his feet.

"What do you mean?" He demanded.

"She didn't want me to bring her hearing back..." He faltered.

"She doesn't want it back?" He asked in dissapointment. Apollo shook his head.

"Why are you carrying her? I can just bring her to the infirmary" He said looking in his fathers eyes for an answer.

"I'm bringing her up to Olympus" He mumbled.

"Why?" Michael widened his eyes, not pleased with his fathers answers.

Apollo hesitated, looked down at her and fixed his eyes to her necklace, "Her heart...It's failing"

"What?" Michael said incredilously. Apollo thought of words that he would understand, but nothing came to mind.

"What?" He repeated, not knowing what to do.

"Her heart is dying, the only thing keeping her heart alive is the necklace and her memories" He replied facing him.

"Memories? Of what?"

Apollo chuckled, "Don't you know son? The memories she spent with her brother. The memories with you. That's what she is fighting for right now. To keep those memories alive"

"Huh?"

"Boy, you're so oblivious, She is fighting for her life to stay with you" He gave him a smirk, worthy of Hermes.

"Really?" He replied in disbelief, not believing what he just heard. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do, I mean she loves her brother too, but she really is fighting to be with you, and you don't even know it" He said with that cocky smile.

Michael was speechless, and Apollo shifted his weight onto his other foot.

"I should get going. Get her better, and on her two feet again" He mumbled and looked at his son.

"Yea, and dad?" Michael answered.

"Yea"

"Thanks, and you should use this, to hide her from the others" He placed his jacket around her, making sure the hood was up and covering most of her face. Apollo widened his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks, that should help" And with that Apollo vanished into the woods, heading back to Olympus.

As Apollo continued to head torward the empire state building, Zoe was unconcious, being dead weight, for him to carry. Once he headed inside, no one questioned him, not the man at the front desk or any bystanders waiting in the lobby. He simply went in the elevator and headed to the fifth-hundred floor, humming the lines of the elevator music. Once the loud 'bing' emanated the room, he stepped out and made sure the hood stayed on, and sneaked to a small room, that was hidden from view, and had a bed, and other medical supplies, he'd need.

He gently placed her underneath the covers, and placed a cool towel on her forehead. He grabbed a chair and the nectar and ambrosia and begun to do his work.

He first fed her ambrosia, checking her forehead from time to time, and then let the nectar trickle down her throat, hoping her heart could function on its own. He could sense the slight continous rise of her chest and watched it decrease again. He smiled and nodded, thinking she was going to be okay. He slid back into his chair and let her rest, checking her forehead every half an hour. He sighed and relaxed when he concluded that she'd be alright. He was about to head outside, when the door slammed open, to reveal a very upset Artemis. Apollo shocked at his sister's pressence, almost forgot about Zoe and jumped remembering she wasn't supposed to be seen.

"How could you bring a mortal here" She snapped, making Apollo flinch. Usually Artemis wasn't this fierce with him.

"She's not a mortal" He replied back, trying to calm her down.

"Oh really? You think it's that easy to hide from us? Aphrodite and Demeter saw her with you" She snapped.

"Artemis-sis, calm down, okay. She's not a mortal, she's a demigod" He reasoned. It didn't help, and she scowled.

"How could you?" She hissed.

"She was badly hurt, okay? I was trying to help her out" He explained.

"Who is her parent? Huh, I want to know, so if it's okay to hunt" She was ready to pounce, but Apollo jumped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, restricting her from attacking.

"She's powerful, that's all I can say, you can't kill her" He lied about the last part.

"So, I can try"

"Please, Artemis listen, My son loves her, If you kill her, he'll blame it on me," he said calmly.

"So, I don't care, rumours are spreading, brother."

"I don't care" He spat, loud enough to where Zoe stirred.

Artemis scowled in disgust, "I'll tell father"

"Sis no, please, It's not what it seems" He dashed to push the door closed.

"Then tell me what the meaning of this," She pointed to her in disgust, "is"

He loosened his grip on the door and turned and placed them on her shoulder, sighing before looking into her eyes.

"If I tell you, you must promise me, to not tell no one. If I tell you, you ill understand her pain, and will like her, yes?" Under his stare, she couldn't resist.

Apollo and Artemis talked more about her and stayed in the room, making sure she was okay. When she woke up, she gave them and incredulous look, knowing that Artemis must hate her. But instead Artemis smiled, and Apollo gave her another ambrosia piece.

"Good to see your up" He responded.

"Wh-what am I doing here?" She questioned, her voice dry.

"You almost died" Artemis responded. Zoe stared at her, wondering how she knew.

"You-you hate me" She mumbled not moving her eyes from Artemis.

"Not anymore" She said plainly. Apollo grabbed Michael's hood and kneeled to Zoe's height.

"Hey, we should get you to camp, They're probably worrying about you by now" He smiled.

Zoe stared at him before responding, "They don't care about me"

"What about my son? Martika? Mya and Nikki?" Zoe blinked unable to look him in the eye.

"They don't know everything about me..." She muttered.

"Well, Michael is worried about you" He said hazily.

"He doesn't know me either. I haven't told him everything"

"Let's just go back to camp." He replied, standing up to help her stand on her own. Artemis helped her too, careful to keept the hood up. when they were outside, Artemis tried to distract Aphrosite who was watching closely. But when he was about to reach the throne room, his father's voice stopped him.

"Apollo!" He boomed, knowing the voice would carry throughout Olympus.

Apollo froze knowing there was no escape, and noticed Zoe looking at him nervously.

He bit his lip, "Just stay calm"

* * *

><p>Did you watch the hunger games trailer? I can't wait for the movie, and for the son of neptune book.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	15. Chapter 15

Promise me

"Who is _she?_" Apollo's father hissed.

"A demigod" He muttered. Zeus chuckled, shaking his head in disgust.

"Her name? Parent perhaps?" He demanded.

"Zoe, her mother is Gaea, your grandmother" He replied Zoe nearly digging into his chest for support. She was still semi-conscious but Apollo had to haul her up to her feet, so she wouldn't collapse.

He laughed, his laughter booming throughout the throne room.

"And you expect all of us to be okay with _this_ here?" He gestured to her.

"What do you mean? She's like any old demigod that came here" Apollo yelled angrily, fustrated with his father. He smirked looked to the side.

"You don't understand do you? You can't just bring a Gaea child up here. They could start a war" He reasoned.

"So?" Apollo hissed.

"I can't have here in my presence now" He demanded.

"Why not?" Apollo insisted.

"Like she said, all gods and goddesses hate her, so why have you brought her here? Are you trying to swoon her? Possibly kill her?" Apollo was furious with his response, simply hating his father right now.

"Why would I do such a horrid thing. Why would I possibly want to turn into you? You hate your own children for that matter"

"Don't sass me, I do not hate my children. And I definately do not hate her"

"Really? You, father, of all of the gods, actually don't mind her?"

"Well, if you don't, then why do I have to hate her?"

"Because your the lord of the sky, for your sake! You are the ruler of the Olympians, they would have followed your non-hatred by now" Apollo responded.

"They can hate all they want, I do not hate her"

"Then why did you questioned about her before?"

"I didn't know that was her! She seems weak for what she has been through"

"You almost killed her!" Apollo yelled.

"I did not"

"You almost"

"You don't understand, I wasn't planning on killing her, nor was I trying to! I simply was returning a favor" He boomed.

Apollo hesitated, "A favor? What do you mean?"

"Just ask her, if you want to know" Apollo looked at Zoe and she slowly looked up at him.

"What does he mean?" She sighed.

"I helped Zeus before, he simply was returning the favor" She whispered, reassuring him.

"By zapping you with his master bolt?" He asked.

"I saved her boy, I wasn't intentionallly trying to kill her." He looked down in reassurance.

"He did"

"How?" Apollo questioned.

"She was merely having a heart attack. You should know, and her heart stopped, being it as a massive one, and I brought her back" Zeus muttered.

Zoe nodded, recalling the night. Apollo gasped.

"You..."

"I helped her" Zeus replied. "Now leave, if you wish but for sneaking her here, you will not be able to see her again, got that?"

"What?" Apollo demanded.

"I never wanted her here, and you shouldn't have, we are even, and we did not want anything to do with each other again."

"But-"

"You can bring her to camp, but your sister will accompany you" He replied.

"What?" Artemis demanded, walking into that last sentence.

"You will join Apollo, and assure that he will not do anything else besides helping her to camp"

"Father" She demanded.

"Go, I do not want to see her pressence any longer." Zeus shooed them off.

Apollo turned to his sister, a million questions floating through his head.

"How has she helped Zeus?" He questioned, pressing the elevator button.

"Why are you asking me?" Artemis replied. Apollo sensed she was hiding something.

"Because, she probably wouldn't want to speak of it" He replied gesturing his free arm to Zoe.

"I don't want to speak of it either" She said crossing her hands over her chest.

"Artemis" He warned.

"Fine," she snapped. "What do you want to know?"

"What did she do, to make father owe her a favor?" Artemis sighed, thinking the many ways to say those days.

"She helped our half-sister, my huntress, Thalia" She stated.

"How?" Apollo asked, not pleased with that simple statement.

"She helped find Jason, she was one of those wolves that helped track lycaon and his pack leading to Jason"

"Wolf?"

"She's a daughter of Gaea, she can morph into any animal if she wants, she preffered Wolf, and I let her help Thalia, since she knew how to help."

"Why did she help Thalia?" Artemis hesitated and shrugged.

"I guess it reminded her of her brother? Correct?" She looked at Zoe. She nodded, hesitant about this conversation.

"Well, once Thalia knew where Jason was, Zoe here, just decided to stop for a bit and ran off again"

"What do you mean?" Apollo questioned, repositioned Zoe that was able to stand.

"She went across the country to help us, and went back to being the homeless kid she was" Artemis explained.

"So how did she know Thalia wanted help?"

"Oh, they ran into each other, and she decided to help her"

"Oh" Apollo replied.

"I can show you" Zoe said mentally. "My wolf form"

"Really" Apollo raised his eyebrows, but Artemis tapped her shoulder.

"But your still weak from before"

"So?" She questioned. Artemis gave in and watched her as she transformed. Apollo stared in awe as she seemed to glisten in health in this form.

Zoe seemed to read his emotions, "I am more stronger and braver in this form, I am able to endure more, and more at worth"

"I can see that" He replied. He looked at the screen to see it reach the lobby. "Look, We're on ground"

"Let's go" Artemis replied, as Zoe transformed back to her weak state. "Let's get you back to camp"

* * *

><p>Sorry if Artemis sounds different from before, I just thought of the idea of Jason and Thalia, and why Zeus acts like that. So I forgot to mention I just got a puppy last week, for my early birthday. We named him Zeus, because one, my brother was supposed to be named that;two, It's part of greek mythology. So it was fun writing it.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	16. Chapter 16

"He can sense your kindness to her. That's why he was mad with you" Artemis explained as they entered the throne room. Apollo shook his head.

"Why was he mad, it's not like I hurt her" Apollo demanded.

"That's exactly why, you are not supposed to be kind to her, you are a god, and like she said, gods and goddesses do not care or help her out."

"This doesn't make any sense" Apollo replied, nearly yelling at his sister.

"_You_ don't make any sense Apollo, you seem to take a liking to her, like father says." Artemis said sternly.

"A liking?" Apollo said in aghast, "my son is the one who loves her"

"Like father like son..." Artemis mumbled.

"What was that?" Apollo asked.

"Nothing, I am merely asking if you care for her or not" Artemis demanded.

"Of course I do, she is a half-blood" Apollo yelled.

"Half-blood of our fathers grandmother" Artemis replied. "She is basically our great Aunt"

"Like they say, The godly side doesn't count" Apollo shot back.

"Do you like her or not?" Artemis demanded.

Apollo thought about it before answering, "Yes, I do. I admit it okay?"

"That's what I thought." Artemis replied.

"I don't see why you hate her..." He muttered.

"I never said that" Artemis replied.

"The way you act around her and treat her seems as though you despise her" He said softly.

"Havn't you heard what I said earlier? She helped us-the huntresses-especially our half-sister Thalia" She shot back.

"So, I still believe oyu hate her" Apollo muttered.

"I am your sister, and I believe the same thing you said, that she is a inspiration, especially with that curse and her deafness" Artemis rose her voice.

"Well tell the others that, I bet they'd still hate her. Possibly more, if it's possible" Apollo replied exiting the throne room.

"Hmph" Artemis sighed.

"Fine then, who do you like? Is it also a demi-god? Perhaps Keith?" Apollo replied. Artemis raised her eyebrows.

"I am a maiden goddess, you expect me to 'like' someone and disgrace the huntress oath?" Artemis replied hiding her denial. Apollo punched her lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh come on, if you know that I like Zoe, then there must be someone that you like" Apollo nudged on. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Nope" She replied quickly and walked away, but Apollo held her back.

"Tell me" He demanded. She bit her lip thinking the ways to hurt him, but decided not to.

"No" She replied.

"Oh come on, I exclaimed that I liked her, and now it's your turn sis. You are my twin aren't you?" He replied.

"How does that have to do with anything? We don't even look alike-" Apollo cut her off.

"So you agreed about how unevil Zoe is and now you have to share your little love life, since I already did" Apollo smiled, the big smirk on his face with the extremely white teeth.

"Fine, but only ask yes or no questions until you get it right" Artemis reasoned. Apollo huffed.

"Fine, Do I know him?"

Artemis thought for a second, "Yes"

"Do I despise him?" Apollo thought uneasily.

"No, you enjoy talking to him" Artemis joked and chuckled.

"Hermes?" Apollo thought, while Artemis rolled her eyes.

"No"

"Is he handsome?" Apollo questioned.

Artemis smiled, "Yes"

Apollo sighed, "Is he a god?"

"Yes"

"Does he know you?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, a little too much actually" Artemis joked as she took a seat. Apollo scratched his head.

"Is he related to Zeus?"

"All gods are related to Zeus, one way or another" Artemis smiled.

"True, oh gods, don't tell me it's Zeus" Apollo gagged.

"No" Artemis shrieked.

"Thank you, okay, um...Is he a Titan?" Apollo questioned.

"No, what do you think?"

"I was just asking, is he an Olympian?"

"Yes" Artemis replied smiling.

"Um...It can't be Hephaestus-no offense-or Dionysus, who else is there..." He mumbled. "Aha! Is it Poseidon?"

"No"

"And it's not Hermes...Is it Hades?" Apollo asked, very sure that it's not him.

"No..." Artemis sighed, he was this close.

"Aha it must be Ares!" He exclaimed, believing he got it right.

"No" She replied, leaving Apollo very confused.

"But that's all of them right?" Apollo thought, counting his fingers to be sure he got all of them.

Artemis sighed, getting fustrated at her brother, Apollo jumped at her sudden outburst.

"You're so oblivious! You can't even tell who it is! I have to see him everyday, and you can't realize who it is" She yelled.

She was about to run out, but Apollo caught her arm. She punched him in the stomach and chest.

"Sis calm down. I just want to know who it is. Can't you just tell me?" He said gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She got free of his grasp and gave one last shove, "You jerk"

It took Apollo over five minutes to realize what she meant. It was him.

* * *

><p>Major twist I literally just came up with.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	17. Chapter 17

Promise me

"Let's go to lunch, you must be starved" Michael replied while placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and sighed, thinking what Apollo had said._ Two weeks_. Not much time, but it was better than two days. She looked up to see him smiling and acting so happy. It wasn't going to stay like that for that long. But she couldn't tell him, telepathically or in her notebook-either way she'll wound up hurting him.

She nodded and they headed to the pavilion.

They sat down to Martika, Nikki, Mya and Piper talking their heads off.

"Okay, did I tell you what happened to my mortal sister did?" Mya asked, and they all shook their heads.

"Well, she was with her friend, and her brother came up to her and sat on her lap and-"

"Hey" Michael interupted.

"Hey Michael, hey Zoe" Martika replied.

"Never mind" Mya muttered.

"So how've you been Zoe? What happened?" Zoe looked up and shrugged.

"She got hurt and my dad helped her" Michael muttered.

"Oh" Piper said. "is it true? What Will saw?"

Michael's face paled. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. You and Zoe" She gestured. "You can't even remember"

"No, that is not true" Michael exclaimed. Piper laughed.

"Are you sure? Will was ranting about how intimate it was" All of them were starting to laugh.

"We all heard it, I'm suprised you didn't know" Martika replied taking a bite out of her apple.

"Yea, I think the whole camp knows now" Michael started blushing while Zoe tried to comprehend what they were saying. Leo started walking up to their table.

"Hey, Is it okay if I sit here?" He asked Piper. She nodded

"Yea sure" She said scooting over for Leo to sit.

"Thanks" He said placing his tray down.

"What happened now?" Piper said not even sending a glance his way.

"Uh, Nyssa and Jake are at it again" He replied. Michael furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?"

"They've been fighting for a long time. I don't know what it was, but it was bad. Jake 's in the infirmary again. I think three broken ribs and some other broken bones and big bruises and stuff" Leo mumbled.

"Wow, must be tough"

"Sure is, that's why I'm sitting here" Leo said.

"Ah, was it from like weapons or regular fist-fighting?" Michael asked.

"Oh, it was mainly Nyssa throwing things at him. I think two of the machines landed on top of him, and those weigh a ton too" Leo muttered.

"Oh, well, glad you joined us" Micheal said.

"Yea, so how's Zoe doing? Heard she got hurt" Leo asked staring at her.

"Fine, well I sure hope so" Michael replied.

"Aww, you care for her too?" Piper cooed. Leo blushed and looked away.

"No I don't" He spat leaning away from her.

"Oh come one, it's quite obvious." Piper said.

"It's okay Leo, I know you do" Michael said smiling at his discomfort.

"I don't" He exclaimed putting his hands in defeat.

"Leo...The door?" Michael gestured and Piper and Martika laughed. Nikki and Mya shook their heads.

"That is a very solid door. What is it made out of? Titanium?" Leo said scratching his head.

"Oh Leo" Piper said laughing.

Leo scowled and looked the opposite way.

"Okay, I know that Hephaestus doesn't have humor, so where do you get your humor from? your mom, or did you learn it on your own?" Michael said still laughing at the door bit. Leo widened his eyes afraid of answering. Piper gulped knowing this and stared at Michael viciously.

"What-what I say?" Michael exclaimed, Martika shaking her head.

Piper was about to say something, but Leo spoke first, "My mom"

"Oh, I wish I could I meet her someday, I mean, it would be funny to see two jokoers around other than the stolls" Michael joked, but no one was laughing. Leo looked at the ground.

"That won't be happening" Leo muttered.

"Why not, I'm sure Chiron'll let you." Michael replied.

"Michael" Piper warned. Leo sighed and rose to his feet.

"I really should get going. You know, make sure nyssa's not killing Jake" Leo mumbled, grabbing his plate.

Michael looked at Piper, "What did I say?"

"Michael..." Piper muttered whispering into his ear. "Leo's mom is dead"

"Oh...I didn't know" Michael muttered.

"Yea, way to go" Martika muttered. "Retard..."

"I'll go get him, he's been acting this way about everything" Piper muttered, running off towards Leo.

"Leo, wait up, sorry 'bout Michael, he's a little slow today" Piper replied, trying to lift his moods.

"Piper, you know I don't fall into your charm-speaking" Leo mumbled avoiding eye contact.

"I know, but come on, let's go do something" Piper said wrapping her arm arounf his shoulders, dragging him out of the pavilion. He shooed the arm away and kept walking.

"Just leave me alone" He mumbled.

"Leo" She yelled.

"Piper, I don't want to, Okay? I had enough of it already. Just leave me alone" He screamed dashing off to bunker nine.

Piper wouldn't take no for an answer. She took off.

* * *

><p>Enjoy and Review,<p>

~Percabeth17~


	18. Chapter 18

Promise me

Zoe needed to get away from camp, she couldn't take it anymore. These dreams were eating her alive, and she couldn't take it anymore. she was awake by now panting hard, thinking about the memory that could never be shaken away from her mind. She grabbed her shoulder bag and reached for the picture on her nightstand. The last and only picture of Keith and her family. She sighed looking at it and smiled lightly in the glow of the moonlight. She grabbed the notebook, with the pen wrapped in ribbon attached to it, and stuffed the the two in the bag.

She was ready to head out the door, but looked back. A tear rolled down her cheek. _Goodbye,_ she mouthed.

She debated a lot out of the cabin. Whether or not who to see. Michael or Martika? After time debating she headed to the Apollo cabin.

On the way there, She was startled by a strong but gentle hand touching her shoulder. She jumped, and saw a sullen-faced Leo smiling half-heartedly in the moonlight.

"Hello", he signed, using his hands. She furrowed her brows and brought out the notebook.

_'You know how to sign? Where did you learn how?'_ She wrote.

"Nyssa" He signed, saying it with his words too.

_'She's deaf?' _She asked. He shook his head.

"Her mom is, and she taught me how to do sign language" He signed, saying it slowly.

_'I don't know it well. What are you doing out here?' _She wrote.

"The question is what are you doing out here, it's freezing. What were you thinking, coming out here? And what's with your bag?" He signed.

_'I needed to get out of here' _She wrote.

"What do you mean? Leave camp?" He asked. She nodded. "You can't do that, not without Chiron's permission"

_'So, I'm not wanted here, and I need to go somwhere else anyway'_ She wrote.

"Like where?" Leo demanded.

She hesitated, _'I'm going to find my brother_

"At this time at night?" Leo asked. "You do realize if this is a quest, you need Chiron's permission"

_'I know _that' She wrote. _'I never said I was going alone'_

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

_'I was going to go with Martika and Michael. Why you want to come?'_

"Sure, what about Piper?" Leo replied.

_'If you want. I didn't want to many, or else more mosters would be attracted. Just me going can be dangerous' _She wrote_._

_"_That's why we'd be there" Leo signed.

_'That's not what I _meant' She wrote.

"What did you mean then?" Leo signed stepping closer to her.

_'I could easily just drop dead at any _point' She wrote slowly.

"Huh?" Leo asked, now puzzled by her responses.

_'If I told you what I meant, that spoil it, and none of you would be willing to go on this quest'_

"So, why can't you tell me? Does Michael know this?" Leo replied. She shook her head.

"Why can't you tell me, I won't tell him" He said seriously. She shook her head.

_'I'm not allowed _too' She wrote.

"So, why can't you tell me?" He said, still anxious for the answer.

_"Because, If I tell you, you'd hate me" _She wrote.

"No I won't, just tell me" He replied as softly as he could, remembering that she couldn't here. He signed it this time making sure she got it.

She sighed, not wanting to tell him, but knew he wouldn't give up. Three whole minutes passed by before she started to write. Leo understood this was tough for her, and waited patiently as best as he could, as his ADHD kicked in.

_'I could drop dead, because I literally have two weeks to live. My heart has cancer' _She wrote slowly, avoiding eye contact showing him the piece of paper. Leo widened his eyes and nearly squeaked. He knew about cancer. He knew the pain it was having it, seeing it first hand with his uncle growing up before his mom died. The Chemo, the pain, the hopelessness in the hospital bed, and tha pain he saw on his mother's faces. He remembered the pain on childrens faces in the other rooms, as they had cancer or were facing the same problem as him. He would pray for them every night, wishing those people-including his uncle-to not have the cancer and get better. He remembered thinking every night, how unfair it was for him, and the other cancer-sickened people, and the people they loved.

Zoe was pre-occupied staring at the ground, when she was startled by Leo wrapping his arms around her. He looked up to see him sigh heavily.

He released his grip, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Was all he could say. "I better get going, don't over exert yourself" he replied, remembering his mother saying that to his uncle. He ran off to bunker nine, and Zoe sighed, knowing she'd get int trouble for that. she decided to not awn on it and she returned to what she was outside for.

She climbed through the open window, which Will left open for air to creep in and she stood over Michael. When she tapped him on the shoulder, and he jumped.

"What-Who's there?" He demanded and saw her smiling. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and propped himself up with his elbows. "Zoe?"

She waved hello. "What are you doing here?

She grabbed her notebook, _'I'm leaving camp, and you are coming with me'_

"Are you kidding? It's like three in the morning" Michael responded.

_'So, Let's go get Piper and Martika. Leo should be at bunker nine anyway.'_

_"_Where are we going?" He questioned, grabbing his shirt and jacket from the nightstand.

_'I'm doing what you thought I should do, I'm goingto find my brother'_ She showed it at him and he nearly dropped his jacket on the ground.

He gained his composure in time. He got up, and placed the jacket around her shoulders. "At least put on a jacket. you wait here, and I'll get packed up, then we'll go get the others. We'll tell Chiron, and we'll leave before the other wake up"

After packing up, the two opened the door, but froze, when Michael heard a pillow thrown.

It was on of the two new campers that were claimed by Apollo.

"Shut up Jarrett" A pale, jet-blacked hair kid said, throwing the pillow at him, clearly dreaming about something. The other one, however, Jarrett, grabbed the pillow that hit him in the head and threw it back.

"Stop messing with her Alex, I know you want to..." He muttered, falling back into a deep sleep. Zoe looked at Michael suspiciously questioning the thrown pillows. He chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Jarrett-my half-brother-thinks Alex, there, was stalking you, and believed he liked you" Michael said slowly, demonstrating with his hands.

_'That explains everything'_ She wrote, and he just had to laugh. They headed down to the Athena cabin, and took caution while sneaking into there cabin.

They reached her bunk, and tapped her on the shoulder, "Martika" Micheal whispered.

When he tapped he again, she shot right out of bed, "Holy fudge" She exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down. "How'd you get in here?"

"The door, now let's go, Zoe's going to go find her brother, and she wants us to come" Michael explained.

"But the door is usually locked" She replied. Michael shook his head.

"I confiscated the Stolls pick lock yesterday for stealing my quiver." Michael explained. "Now go get ready, so we can head out early. We have to get Piper and Leo, and ask Chiron too"

"Okay, I'm getting there" Martika responded grabbing her bag and her trusty weapon-a Machete that turned back into a bracelet. "Let's go"

* * *

><p>Enjoy and Review,<p>

~Percabeth17~


	19. Chapter 19

Promise me

"Are you sure we're not lost?" Leo asked looking up at the trees. Piper was about to scold him about her deafness but was stopped when Zoe stopped short. She looked both ways and furrowed her brow.

"Is she okay?" Leo asked. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Yea, I think so" Martika muttered, fidgeting with her bracelet. Zoe sat on her heels and touched the ground. Michael stared at her suspiciously tilting his head in confusion. Zoe smiled sensing their discomfort, and faced them. She smiled and gestured to the ground. They all puckered their lips, wondering what she meant.

"What is it?" Michael asked. She smiled and stepped near him. She placed a cold finger on his temple, and moved it toward her chest. A simple phrase. _Watch me._

He nodded, all of them staring. She sat on her heels and did her magic. A silver mist spread around her, engulfing her while blinding them. As the light faded, they all stared in awe at what used to be Zoe. In her place, was a white wolf standing under the moonlight, opening her mouth as if to smile. Her grin seemed to announce, _'Let's go'_

"Zoe?" Leo asked aghastly. She got up and sniffed the air. She turned around and tugged on Michael's shirt sleeve.

"She wants us to follow her" Michael said, still in shock.

"Is that normal? To turn into that mutt, I mean?" Martika replied.

"I don't know" Michael muttered. "Come on"

She ran fast, with them struggling to keep up. It seemed like they had ran for hours, almost never-ending. When Leo was about to protest, Zoe had stopped short, and Leo nearly fell of the underlaying cliff below them. Luckily, Zoe was prepared and managed to grab onto the hem of his shirt while Michael and Piper hauled him back onto ground.

"Phew, thanks" He replied, gasping for air.

"How are we supposed to cross?" Martika replied, studying the scene.

"There's no way around it" Piper muttered. "Leo? Got any ideas?"

"Well, our best bet is that bridge, but it don't seem sturdy" Leo replied, pointing to a rope bridge on the verge to collapse.

Zoe's eyes light up and lunged toward there, but Michael stopped her.

"Wait, let us test it first" he gestured, and Martika slapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you nuts?" She demanded. "Listen, that bridge is not safe for _anyone_"

"Just watch" Michael replied. Michael took the first step with caution. After testing three steps, he signaled them it was okay.

"Michael you're outrageous for thinking we can cross" Piper screamed. After breaking away the weak steps, they were able to tell which ones to take extra caution and the ones that were fine. Martika and Piper went after Micheal, and Leo went behind Zoe, to make sure she didn't fall.

"Told you, I'd show you" Michael announced to Martika and she just stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever" She mumbled.

They were three fourths of the way there when one of the steps had collapsed on Piper's turn. The girls gasped and screamed as Michael whirled around and took action. Leo grabbed Piper's wrist and held on, but Leo didn't have time to place his feet right, and nearly fell if it wasn't for Zoe to grab on. Michael helped Martika, and Grabbed Leo and Piper both from falling and they all managed to get to the end before the bridge collapsed entirely.

"Michael" Martika warned.

"It was safe when I crossed," he said.

"You better thank you sorry but for that bridge collapsing after we crossed" Martika replied.

"I know, I'm sorry, okay? Come on, let's get going" Michael said, while Leo helped Piper gain her breath back.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Thanks, Leo" She replied, but Leo wasn't convinced. Piper didn't treat him like a friend anymore. Ever since Jason finally said yes, Piper didn't have time to talk or be like friends anymore.

As they ran for more endless hours, they finally hit where they were meant to be. Zoe had slowed down and had taken more caution. She would sniff more than usual, and would be more debatable with herself. Out of nowhere, Something came out of the bushes and snarled at them. Instinctively, Michael jumped in front of her and pulled the bowstring of his bow.

It took a moment for Zoe to realize, that the creature standing in front of them was her brother. Keith stopped growling and froze, hair rising on his back. He walked up and sighed.

After how many years, he was finally with her, and he couldn't be more happier.

But everything turned wrong from there. Because once he was about to kiss her on her forehead, Three black creatures came rushing out and attacking her til unconciousness winning the best of her.

* * *

><p>Enjoy and Review,<p>

~Percabeth17~


	20. Chapter 20

Promise me

"I owe you" Keith muttered to Martika as they passed the borders.

"No, we owe you, Keith" Martika said. "You helped more than we did"

"I'm not supposed to be here" He finally muttered. "I promised myself never to return"

"You've been here?" Martika asked. He nodded. _That would explain the reluctance to enter camp grounds_, she thought.

"When I was six, I came here. Promised myself I'd never be back, after I left." He said. "It's so different from before"

"Yea, it is. I'll go get Michael, he could help us out" Martika said.

"That boy?" He demanded. "The short one, helping her?" She nodded.

In the pale light, she saw him lift his upper lip as if to scowl.

"You don't like him, do you" She asked.

"I never said that" He said abruptly. "I just don't trust him when he's around Zoe"

"Oh.." She muttered.

"I'm happy someone can care about her when I'm not around, it's just..." He faltered, knowing what he was leading too.

"What? What is it?" She asked.

"Nevermind"

"I'll go get Michael then" Martika muttered. As she ran to the Apollo cabin, Keith hauled Zoe into the forest. The sun had just setted and obscured everyone's sight of the woods. But when Keith was about to rest his head down, a voice startled him, making him act instinctively, growling at whatever was coming at him. When the object came into view, it was a mere demigod. He was still growling, remembering a time where a Gorgon disguised as an injured little girl and nearly slit his throat.

"Hey doggy" She cooed. "Calm down, you're hurt"

Only now did Keith realize how badly the hellhound tore up his front right leg. He still growled, as if to not notice. She stepped forward, reaching a hand out to his forehead. _Wrong move,_ he thought, and bit the child's hand. She screamed attracting the few demigods around. He didn't bite hard nor did he use his natrual death shake, for he knew she didn't know better. He was only trying to tell her to back off. But when the dmigods heard the scream, they took action, starting with Will. Will already had his bowstring pulled directly at Keith's head. Keith was away from Zoe, trying to not attract atention to her by lunging toward them, scaring both the girl and the other Half-bloods.

"Shoot him" Some of the Ares cabin replied, dissapointed they had no weapns at the moment. As Will's finger released the string, Keith was ready, He had sidestepped and ran left as the arrow made a loud 'clunk' noise against a tree's solid bark.

"Get him" Will announced to the other's as he reached for another arrow. One of the campers had a dagger and lunged into his direction. Will aimed the arrow at his head, releasing where it hit him in the left shoulder. He stumbled and took to the ground, struggling to get up, but with his right leg mangled, it was nearly impossible.

The demigod whipped out the dagger and was ready to strike, but a voice stopped them. The voice eminated from someone Keith recognized almost immediately.

"Half-bloods!" Chrion announced. "Stop it now"

"Chiron," Will exclaimed. "That mutt attacked Kayla"

"He is just another demi-god, calm down," he muttered. Behind him, Michael and Martika was running up to the scene, Michael sitting back on his heels checking the wound on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Martika asked, while Michael looked at his brother dissapointedly. Will just smirked, while Michael shook his head.

"He deserved it" Michael heard Will mutter before leaving to help Kayla. Michael loved kayla, but would never do that to a demigod like Keith. Then again Will didn't know he was a demigod, and thinking he was a hellhound is a simple misunderstanding. Keith was uncomfortable though, especially without that sense of trust with him, he felt vulnerable to his touch.

By the time they reached Zoe, Keith was barely concious, shaking his hed fro time to time trying to keep himself from dozing off. He was badly shaken up that he couldn't protest when Michael had asked to carry her to the infirmary. Martika had to help Keith on the way there, making sure he was fine.

Leo was sitting on one of the beds grabbing a bandage to wrap around his injured arm.

"Hey, that's Keith, isn't it?" Leo asked. Martika nodded.

"Hey, Martika, can you get the nectar from the cabinet?" Michael asked while setting Zoe down onto the bed. Keith had found the strength to freeze at the door, not daring to go inside. The wave of memories flashed before him, engulfing him in sheer terror. He was so wound up in the memories that he nearly jumped when someone layed a cold hand on his head, massaging it into his ears. He looked up and saw his old mentor. Chiron.

"Old memories, huh?" He replied softly. "The only place that remains the same, pretty much"

Keith smiled, "Yes"

"Hey, Michael, there isn't enough here, is there anymore, somewhere?" Martika said.

"Yea, there is in my cabin, here, I'll go get some, just grab the bandages and ambrosia from the side table over there" Michael explained, pointing to the table near the cabinet.

"Thanks" She muttered rummaging through the drawers. Michael ran out passing Keith and Chiron, and faltered remembering Will inside. He sighed and entered the cabin. will stared in dismay when Michael opened the door. Michael sighed and looked through his chest for the bottle of nectar he used in case of emergencies.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Will demanded. "I'd thought you' be with that mutt, or his sister"

Michael didn't respond, causing Will to step closer to him, towering over him.

"Kayla was looking for you, she ran off to the place you were last seen" He announced smirking as Michael grabbed the bottle. Michael ignored him, resulting into Will putting a hand on his shoulder. Michael instictively swatted it away.

"Stop it" He warned.

"What are you going to do about it?" Will asked. "Listen, don't blame me for shootin him, he hurt Kayla"

"Whatever," he muttered, nearly tripping over the suitcase on the floor as he left the cabin.

"Michael" Kayla yelled, running up to him as he entered the infirmary.

"Hey, Kayla" He replied, hugging her for a bit before noticing the bandaging on her hand.

"Michael did you finish packing for your trip yet? I wanted to spend tomorrow at the cabing with you tomorrow, that's why" She replied smiling at him.

"Trip?" Martika asked, utterly confused.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I was going to see my mom for a week or two" He muttered. Leo's eyes widened large and cold, remembering what Zoe had said. How long had she said yesterday? A week? That wasn't enough time, not for her, nor anyone really.

"What?" Keith snarled, knowing the exact same thing. Chiron looked away.

It was so quiet, that no one had noticed that Zoe was awake, until Leo mumbled, "Way to go, she was awake."

"Zoe..." Michael muttered. She looked at him warily, not understanding what was going on.

"I don't think she knows what I said" Michael responded. Keith stared at Zoe, cold and hard, trying to read her emotions. No one but him noticed the quiver of her bottom lip, signaling one thing. And when he asked her telepathecally, she responded almost immediately.

_'I understand your thoughts too, I know what he meant, and I don't like it one bit' _she said raggedly_._

After a long silence, Keith spoke up, "It's too late, she already knows"

* * *

><p>A bit confusing, even to me, but basically I'll give you the summary. They bring her back to camp, and this whole time, Michael has been planning a trip to see his mom(which I'll explain later) and they all had no clue except for Kayla and his cabin. Keith has been to camp before when he was about six(he's seventeen now) and had too many bad memories there. Leo, Keith and Chiron know about her time left, and is shocked to hear that she won't be able to say her last goodbyes to him, because he'll be at his mom's place. And the details about the quest will be announced in the next chapter along with a Michael and Apollo confrontation, possibly with Artemis, and the details to the ending of the whole story.<p>

Sorry if that's confusing...

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	21. Chapter 21

Promise me

Zoe wouldn't even look at Michael. No matter how much he tried, she wouldn't dare to look at him. Every time he would touch her and make her eat the ambrosia, she'd flinch, sensing his pressence. It got so bad, to where Michael didn't even feel like helping her. but with Keith by her side most of the time, Michael had to, knowing he had gained his trust, and had to use it wisely.

To Zoe, she couldn't stand him now. Having the sense to actually leave her here? Was he even her friend? But inside she couldn't say the word hate. She could never hate him, no matter what. She was uncomfortable being vulnerable. Not only to Keith, but Michael as well.

"Hey Michael, what day were you planning on leaving?" Keith finally asked.

"Um, tomorrow morning" He muttered.

"Oh" Keith replied, thinking about the possibilities.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Oh, no, nothing, I was just asking" He replied.

"Okay" He said simply and left the infirmary. He headed to archery to relieve his fustration. He grabbed his quiver and ignored the staring. He released the bowstring; perfect bullseye. He sighed, thinking how he would've changed that day if he could. He aimed and fired again. Bullseye. Some muttering started and he pulled the arrows from the spot he fired and put it back in the quiver. He shook his head, thinking, _'Don't they have anything better to do?'_

He decided to head to his cabin, and grab his old guitar. His back-up stress-reliever and headed to the woods. The only peaceful place that no one muttered, except for the dryads, but he didn't mind theirs, they weren't as taunting and hurtful as the others.

He played some chords, starting off with some songs he knew and managed to kill time that way. After a while of playing he headed back to his cabin, to see an angry Will, and a smiling Kayla holding Will's hand.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

Michael furrowed his brow, "In the woods, playing my guitar" He gestured.

"Do you know how hard I-we were looking for you?" He announced.

"What?" Michael said aghastly. "You actually care about me all of a sudden?" Michael just had to laugh at that.

"It's no joke Michael," Will replied seriously. "We were getting worried"

"Why?" Michael demanded. "I thought you were happy I was leaving camp for a bit"

Kayla pulled on his wrists, "I told you, Leo doesn't want anyone to know, he didn't mean to tell me" She begged.

"What do you mean?" Michael demanded. Will sighed, not knowing what to do. "What do you mean?" Michael said again.

Suddenly, Will stepped forward and hugged his brother fiercly. Michael squirmed out of his grasp and put his hands in front of him.

"What the Hades?" He exclaimed. Will bit his lip.

"I'm so sorry" He announced thinking about what Kayla announced to him.

"What is up with you? You hated me just earlier" Michael replied, still in shock.

Will chuckled half-heartedly, "We're still brothers Michael, and I'm so sorry for you right now"

"What are you talking about? Just leave me alone" Michael announced stepping back from his brother.

"Can I just tell him, Will?" Kayla asked. Will stared hard and cold. Finally he shook his head.

"No, Leo wouldn't like that"

"Okay, let's go eat dinner" She said pulling Will out of the cabin, but Will stopped her before they went down the porch.

"You wanna come?" Will asked. "You can sit with us"

"No" Michael said a little to fast, still trying to comprehend what he just said.

"Okay" He said kayla dragging him to the pavilion. Michael was focused on what Will was doing, and didn't notice the bright light shining through his cabin.

"Michael" His father's voice replied, jarring Michael back into reality.

"Dad?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you, what else?" he said in a calm but akwardly gentle voice.

There was a long silence until Michael spoke up, "I'm going to see mom"

Apollo chuckled, "I know, and I know what happened here a bit earlier"

"Can you _please _explain?" He begged. Apollo chuckled.

"Yes, Your brother is taking pity on you for once" Apollo reasoned.

"For what? He's always hated me" Michael replied casually.

Apollo's eyes widened and he sat down on Will's bunk.

"Are you sure about that?" Apollo replied. "He loves you, you just don't realize it. When everyone thought we'd lost you in that war three years ago, he was devastated. At the mention of your name or anything related to you, made him break down. He loved you then, and he loves you now"

"You still haven't answered 'why he is pitying me'" Michael said.

"I can not say, nor can anyone else." Apollo muttered.

"Can you at least tell me what it has to deal with?" Michael demanded.

"Ahh," Apollo sighed. "Well, it has to deal with you leaving to see your mother, and of course that nice girl you love; Zoe"

Michael blushed immediately, "So, what does it have to do with anything?"

Apollo chuckled, "A lot. You are leaving Zoe here as you go across the country to see your mother, and you think that is _safe?"_

_"_What do you mean safe?" Michael asked, utterly confused.

"You'll find out.." Apollo muttered softly, puting his hand on Michael's knee. "You'll understand soon"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's the rough way, and you may not like it, but you'll understand soon" He replied.

"Dad" He exclaimed. "Why is this so important?

"Because, son, It'll change everyone's lives" He muttered. "I really got to go, Zeus'll kill me, if he finds out I was here"

"Dad?" Michael demanded.

Apollo smiled before leaving, "You'll find out soon" Is all he said before leaving.

Michael nearly screamed in fustration. He was infuriated at everyone not telling him this important thing.

His stomach growled and he forced himself to go to dinner. When he entered it became dead silent. The only sound was the distant constant noise of his heart beat. He sat down near Martika, Leo, Piper, Nikki, and Mya. Once he sat down, he noticed Will and Kayla sitting next to them as well.

Martika stared at him. Unusual, for she'd be eating that apple on her table, he thought. He took a glimpse of the other table, to see more stares. He looked at the others, same thing.

He turned to Leo, "What's going on, man? Why is everyone staring?"

Leo went pale, slowly looking at the table. "Nothing much"

"Martika? Mya? What's going on?" He demanded, the only voice speaking.

Mya shook her head and Martika rolled her eyes. "Dude, it's you. Tomorrow, and what's happening with Zoe. It's quite obvious."

"What?" Michael demanded. "What do you mean?"

"_We_ can't tell you, but Zoe can" Piper said. Leo looked away from the table.

"Leo, what'd you tell Kayla?" He demanded. Leo froze.

"I swear man," He said putting his hand up. "I didn't mean too"

"What'd you say?" He demanded standing up a bit.

Leo was about to speak, but PIper stopped him, "Stop, Michael, just stop, okay?"

"What is it with you guys? I thought it was just Will acting up, do you all know?" Michael demanded, Will looking away.

"Yeah, pretty much," Martika announced. "Except you, and we are all bummed about it too"

* * *

><p>Enjoy and Review,<p>

~Percabeth17~


	22. Chapter 22

Promise me

When Zoe woke up, Michael wasn't there. She looked around to see Keith staring at her from the ground next to her. She gave him a confused look.

"He's leaving today" He said simply. She bit her lip, the moment she dreaded.

When, She mouthed.

"In roughly twenty minutes" He replied. She bit her lip some more, and propped herself.

_'Where is he know?' _She asked.

"In his cabin, getting ready" He said with no emotion.

_'Can I see him?'_ She asked.

He hesitated for a moment, "You should" Without a moment's hesitation, she got up painfully with the help of her brother and walked to his cabin. He stopped when she reached the steps and hid on the right side of the cabin. She stopped and asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing, just go on" He replied. She sat down near the steps on her haunches. She looked up from her spot to see him smiling at her half-heartedly. She wagged her tail slightly. He placed his bags to the side and he sat right next to her, Keith scruntched his nose in disgust.

As he sat down, she went back to her normal human form, smiling slightly at him.

He smiled and looked at her, "That always amazes me" She smiled in response nodding slightly.

"For whatever reason people are giving me sympathy, I don't care, you're here with me" He whispered, Keith catching every word.

"It's just my mom needs me right now, I don't know why people are saying I shouldn't leave, she has Alzheimer's for crying out loud, what am I supposed to do?" He exclaimed. She looked at him sympathetically. She nodded.

"What choice do I have? My mom's dying..." He muttered. _So as your admiree_, Keith thought.

"You'll be protected by the borders, it's not like you'd get hurt" He muttered. _Oh, she'll get hurt alright, from herself, and you,_ Keith thought.

She smiled. "Look, I know, people would hate me if I said this, but I don't care, I really just wanted to say.." He muttered. "..I-I love you"

Michael's head was turned, so Zoe couldn't see what he meant, but knew from Keith's shock expression it was pretty bad.

He shook his head, "You don't want to know" Keith muttered in her head.

"I really should get going," Michael muttered. "I can't be late for my plane" He grabbed his bags, and she stood up shakily. She looked at him confusedly.

He smiled, "I have to go, I'll be back in a couple of weeks" He kissed her on the forehead. "Promise me, you won't get hurt?"

She looked at him for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. She lied by putting her pinky out.

"Promise," He muttered, taking her pinky into his.

He turned around and took three steps before turning around. Keith stepped back, avoiding his view. He whirled around and reached for her hand. She looked down to see him interlocking it with his, and she smiled. She bit her lip while looking at him.

He smiled and kissed her gently on her cheek. She took her free hand and place on on the warm spot he had kissed. She was about to look at him, but he began hugging her fiercly. She felt like a housewife, sending their husbands to war, when really it was the opposite. She was feeling the pain she would endure soon, starting to appear.

He slowly released his grip on her hand, and started to walk away, and her heart began to sink. In other words, reality had just hit her. This was the last time she'd actually see him. She nearly stumbled thinking about this, but her brother helped her out.

"It's okay" He muttered. "We'll find him"

She gave him an incredilous look, she shook her head.

"Listen, everyone knows what's going to happen, and if you really do care about him, you'd find him" Keith reasoned.

_'What did he say to me, that you said I didn't want to know?' _She asked. He sighed.

"He told you he loved you" He muttered.

She suddenly felt angry at herself for not knowing. For not expressing the same thing he meant.

* * *

><p>Enjoy and Review,<p>

~Percabeth17~


	23. Chapter 23

Promise me

"Artemis, I said I'm sorry" Apollo exclaimed, trying to catch up to her.

"Just get away from me" She yelled.

"Artemis, Sis," he muttered, as she slammed the door on him. He sighed, and tapped on the door slightly.

"Go away, you freak" She screamed.

"Artemis" He muttered, unwilling to stop. This time, she ignoredhim, making him more fustrated. He tapped the door again.

"I'm sorry" He muttered, barely audible to Artemis. She alked over to the door and listened to what he was about to say. "I'm very sorry, okay? I mean it too, not like those other times"

She chuckled remembering the millions of times he had done that. There was silence and Artemis concluded he had given up on it, or had just left, forgetting why he came here. She reached for the doorknob, not wanting to stay long in there, when she debated if he was still there, waiting for her. She bit her lip and stood there, debating whether or not to leave. She took the risk knowing she had intended on grabbing something before Apollo had interrupted her, and turned the knob. She was stunned that he wasn't there, watching from a distance or anything. She shrugged, and headed to the throne room, when she saw him standing over the fountain, staring into it. Iris mesaging. She walked in the opposite direction, not wanting to head in there, and headed to another room.

She over heard Apollo and another god talking.

"What did you want Apollo? I was off for my route." Hermes voice replied.

"I was wondering if you could deliver this to Hades," he said sullenly._ Hades?_ Artemis thought. What was he planning?

"Yea, that's my first stop, why?" Hermes asked, speaking for Artemis too.

"I just needed a favor from him. Personal stuff" Apollo replied, and Artemis furowed her brow. _Personal?_

"Oh, I get you man," Hermes replied. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he sees it"

Artemis was still confused, but ignored it because she heard footsteps coming her way. She got up, and ran off, making sure she wasn't seen.

"Hey, Apollo, have you seen Artemis? I haven't seen her at all today" The voice of Athena announced.

"No, not at all" Apollo muttered, sounding sullen.

"Oh, well if you see her, tell her I wanted to talk to her" She said and entered the throne room. She heard Apollo eave and noticed where he was heading. The room she was using to hide from him. Secretly she watched him tap lightly on the door, and mutter her name. A pang of regret and pity struck her. After five minutes of constant asking, he sighed, stepped back, and walked away shaking his head.

She wanted to run out and make sure he understand that she wasn't trying to hurt him.

She gulped, and went to go find Athena, she missed her old friend anyways. She spotted her arguing with Poseidon, once again, and decided to say hi.

"Athena" She called. Athena turned and Poseidon relaxed in his throne.

"Hello Artemis, I was just looking for you" she replied.

"Sorry, I was doing other things" She lied.

"Ah, well, I wanted to ask you if you knew why Apollo was acting weird today" Athena replied.

"Oh, I don't know," She exclaimed. "Some days he's like that"

"Ah, well, I was just wondering if you'd mine my darling Annabeth to redesign your temple, or your throne. Would you like that?" Athena asked.

"Uh, yea, I'm fine with that." Artemis muttered.

"So, what day, would you be fine with that?"

"I don't know, any day be'd fine actually" Artemis muttered noticing her brother walking toward th throne room.

"Okay, I'll check Annabeth's schedule"

"You do that" Artemis muttered, seeing him step closer. "I better get going now"

"Bye" She muttered before Artemis dashed out of the throne room and to her temple.

She closed the door and sighed heavily, hoping he didn't spot her.

She listened closely, and heard the faint footsteps. She froze, he must have spotted her. What was she supposed to do? The grew louder until they reached her door. She heard him sigh, and a slight knock at the door. She bit her lip, knowing she wasn't any good at this like Aphrodite was.

"Artemis" She heard him mutter softly. She looked up, thinking what to do. She reached the doorknob, but stopped. Why is she doing this to herself. Before, she'd ignore him completely, now, she was debating whether or not to open a _door_. What kind of goddess was she?

"Artemis?" He whispered. She closed her eyes, not knowing what to do. She opened the door slowly, and saw her brother standing there, with a sad, and slightly shocked look. The latter from her opening the door.

"Yes?" She said, not meaning to be harsh.

"I-I.." He muttered. "This may not be the right time, but...I-I was wondering if you'd do me a favor"

Artemis chuckled, "All that beggin for a favor?"

"Pretty much, But It's a major one" He muttered, sounding duller than usual.

"What is it?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Michael, he's about to see his mother," Apollo muttered. "But, he doesn't know she's in the hospital, and he believes she's at the house-"

"So, how does this have to do with me?" Artemis cut in.

"I need you to pretend to be her mother, just for a couple of days," he reassured.

"How am I supposed to do that? I don't even look like her"

"Do what our father did, he acted as a king to impregnent Perseus's mother" he replied, blushing at his realization. "That's not what you mean, I meant-"

"I know what you meant" She replied. "That's all?"

"Yes," he responded.

She laughed some more. "All that for some silly old favor"

"Artemis, It's not silly, it's important."

"Why? You want to make michael's mom happy with you coming along again?" She said.

"Artemis, Michael's mom has Alzheimer's, and she's in the final stage of it already" Apollo said quietly.

"So? I'm pretty sure Michael would want to see his mother and not a fake" Artemis replied.

"Michael lost many people," Apollo reasoned. "It would kill him to see her like that, like it is now to me"

"Oh," Artemis cooed. "You still like her, don't you?"

"I never said that," He snapped. "Listen, if you don't want to help me, it's fine, I was just asking"

"Yea, why did you ask me?" She asked.

"Because, Sis, I can't _love_ someone who's dying inside, it would've killed me by now, unlike you" Apollo muttered.

"What do you mean?" Artemis demanded.

"What you said earlier.." Apollo murmured. "It's easier to love someone who actually loves you back"

"I never said I _loved _you like that" Artemis blushed.

"Well, if you're going to help, we better hurry, his plane just arrived" Apollo muttered.

"Wait," She replied, Apollo looking at her. "I never met her, how do I know how to act like her?"

He smiled, "Trust me, you act just like her in real life, one of the many reasons why I loved her, don't worry, you'll be fine"

* * *

><p>Enjoy and Review,<p>

~Percabeth17~


	24. Chapter 24

Promise me

Every three minutes, Keith would look back and stare warily at her, making sure she was okay. Inside Zoe was tired and was dragging herself, soul-wise, knowing this was nearly impossible, but knew better to keep her brother's spirits up.

After twenty more times that he repeated this, she finally spoke up.

_'Keith, why are you sorry worried?'_ She looked up. He looked behind him and stared at her for a bit.

"I have every right to be worried, I am your brother" He explained. "Why would you ask that, I haven't seen you in years"

_'Two, Keith. Two years isn't that long'_ She replied.

"Anything could've happened in two years. For all I know, you could've died" He snarled.

_'I'm going to be fine Keith, I can take care of myself'_ She muttered._ 'It's like you don't trust me"_

"I trust you" He shot. "Why would you think that."

_'Because you're acting that way'_

"I never have trusted someone, and you're the only one I can trust. You're the only family I have left." He replied turning back to the path.

_'You're the only family to me too, but I trust more than just you. If I didn't, then I would be just like you' _She spat.

There was silence for once and he looked back only every ten minutes. _Better, _she thought. They walked for hours until they spotted a small city.

"Found it," he muttered. "That's Washington" It's not what she expected though. She imagined it as a big city, crowded with people and business people, and tall skysrapers. Instead she had a view of a run down neighborhood, a large factory on the side and a highly dense forest off to the right. Apartments lining streets in a checkerboard style, switching to vacant lots next to every building making it seem like a sad lifeless little town.

_'Are you sure this is the right town?'_ She asked, looking at her brother imploriously.

"I'm sure it is, he seems close" He exclaimed heading down the steep slope of the mountain. She hesitated before heading in the direction of her brother, but stopped when she sensed something dangerous around her.

_'Keith'_ She muttered. He stopped instantly sensing the same presence and jumped back to the top of the mountain when he heard the sharp cry that escaped her mouth. He tackled her attacker and ripped his throat out just in time before he had reached her neck. She got up and thanked him silently and lunged after some more demons. After killing at least twelve more monsters, Zoe relaxed thinking it was fine, but everything was wrong. She turned to see a man standing over Keith with a bloody knife. She squeaked in terror as he lunged foward pointing the knife out.

_'Keith'_ She muttered, not believing this sight. He smiled half-heartedly.

"You'd think you would get away with being with your brother? You thought wrong" He exclaimed, and she knew immediately who it was. It was the god that had killed her father. Pontos.

"Don't you dare touch her" Keith mumbled, trying to act mean.

"Hmph, you're pretty tough demigod, but you're just like your father; weak, and soft" He replied, Keith starting to snarl at him.

"I never met my father, but I know well enough that he was a strong man" He muttered. Zoe breathing heavily.

"I knew your father long enough, I've met him first hand for many years, unlike you" He muttered aiming his sword back onto Zoe.

"You," Keith managed. "You separated us. You tore our family apart? You'll suffer in Tartarus"

"Hmph, I'm a god, you can't make me suffer. I can't simply _die_ like you puny mortal." He replied

_'We're no mortals,'_ She stepped foward. _'And we're not like you. We're in between and we always will be"_

"Not unless I kill you first" He shot back.

"Don't you dare" Keith shot.

_'We may not have our mother on our side, or anyone else, but we do know how to be fearless without assistance,'_ Zoe replied.

"Like you could kill me" He replied."I could easily finish off your brother here if I wanted to"

_'I won't allow it,'_ She replied. He placed the knife near her brother's chest directed next to his heart and twisted the hilt, Keith grimaced.

"Try" Keith muttered. Pontos smiled and dug the knife deeper, and Zoe watched the knife that separated her from her brother for the last time. She lunged towards Pontos's neck but he dissapeared from the two, leaving her alone with his nearly dead brother on the top of the cliff.

_'Keith'_ She muttered nudging him with her muzzle. He turned to face her painfully.

Speaking to her telepathically, making it easier for him to speak, _'You handled that well'_

She smiled half-heartedly, _'No I didn't...'_

_'Better than I would,' _he looked up. _'Oh, I'd wish I could hear your voice"_

_'What do you mean? I'm talking to you right now, am I not?'_

_'I meant your real voice. Non-telepathically,' _he muttered. _'Like the way people talk to you, like Michael'_

_'Keith, you know I can't,' s_he reasoned. He looked at her with an expression, clearly saying, 'please'. _'Alright, but I don't know what to say'_

_'Trust me, you know what you'll say,' _He smiled. She looked at him, and she knew exactly what to say. She smiled.

Working up the nerve she said it slowly, "I love you Keith"

After hearing her sisters words he smiled closing his eyes slowly, taking in the last thing he ever wanted to see. His sister.

* * *

><p>Quite depressing...But, aside from that, last chapter is coming next<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	25. Chapter 25

I finished the son of neptune yesterday. I was about to update yesterday afterwards but I couldn't sit still or calm down enough to focus.

Promise me

She stared at her brother warily. He used his last bit of energy to point his muzzle towards one of the apartments. She understood immediately. He was pointing to Michael's mothers apartment. He wanted her to go on.

She nodded and slowly made her way down the jagged cliff side. She trotted towards the main road and then it hit her. The pain consumed her once more, her head throbbing, her chest seeming to be on fire. She shook her head violently trying to make it go away when her legs started to give out. She muttered to herself, _No..._.

Suddenly the pain subsided, but the burning wouldn't go away. She walked more until she sensed someone, or something was following her. She looked back to see nothing. Only a couple of cars parked on the side and it seemed the same. But she still sensed something was wrong. She shook her head and headed toward the apartment.

As she was crawling up the steps to the apartment, she sighed and smiled. But as she was about to get their attention, a rope had slipped around her neck jerking her back. She growled with the only effort she had left and realized it was those animal control people. She bit at the rope, but they only pulled tighter. She yelped hoping to catch someones attention. Luckily it did, and Michael's mom had stepped out onto the steps, arguing about the noise, annd realized it was her. Zoe stared at her warily and noticed something was wrong. She wasn't herself. Maybe it was the Alzheimers, she had thought but highly doubt it.

"What's going on here?" She demanded. "Stop, don't hurt her"

"Mam? Is this your dog?" One of the men announced.

She hesitated, "Yes, yes it is, now release her"

"You shouldn't leave her out on the streets, she could hurt someone" They exclaimed.

"She wouldn't hurt a fly" She replied, pretending-as Zoe could tell-to be delirious.

"Well okay," He muttered releasing the rope. "Don't try and leave her out again, you hear me miss?"

"Yes, sir" She cooed. Commanding her to come near her. Zoe cautious of her went to her side and sat down. "See, she was probably just strolling around the neighborhood, she's all tired"

They soon left to their cars, and the goddess looked at her. "You alright?"

She nodded, "_I'm fine, why are you here? I thought Michael had come to see his mother_"

"Yes, she's to far along with the disease, that it would not help either of them to be near each other. Apollo asked me to do this for him." She replied softly.

"_Apollo?"_ Zoe asked.

"Yes, he owes me big time" The goddess announced. "Want to come in?"

_"Sure"_

"I'll go get Michael" Zoe froze. She never thought about how much she missed him. She was Keith, and couldn't think about him as much as she used to.

"Michael, go grab some of the ambrosia and Nectar" She exclaimed.

"Sure, mom," he yelled. "What was that ruckus? Did you hurt yourself again?"

She sighed, "No, Michael, just come down with the nectar"

Zoe waited patiently until;she seen the fiuere step out from teh darkness of the stairwell. She smiled half-heartedly, and wagged her tail slightly, as he gasped at what he saw. He nearly dropped the medicine but managed to plce it on the counter before runing up to her.

"Zoe? Mom?" He demanded. "What, what happened?"

"She folowed you here, I think. You know from that camp of yours" She muttered trying to stay in character.

"Zoe," He buried his face in her neck. "I can't believe you're here." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Well, now that she's here, what shall we do?"

Michael didn't answer, he just rubbed his hands through her coat. He kissed her on her forehead like he used to, and suddenly shot back up the stairs. He ran back down and tied the piece of rope to the couch. He unraveled the rope and tied a loose knot around her neck. She stared at him questionably. He smiled.

"I can't let you run away now," He joked. "Not again"

Artemis smiled half-heartedly. "Shall I get Ikaika's old bowls and bed?"

"Yea, I think she'd loved to meet him" He joked. Michael went to grab the bed from the closet and Zoe asked Artemis a question silently.

_'Ikaika?**'(**_**A/n**** Ikaika means strong in hawaiian for those who don't know)**

_"Michael had a german shepherd when he was little-before he came to camp-he eventually died due to cancer that affected his blood vessels. They still got the ashes in the living room"_

_'Oh..that's sad'_

_"Yes, yes it is"_ Michael had just grabbed the bed and Artemis grabbed the bowls and filled one with water, and placed the ambrosia and nectar in another.

"Here you go" He gestured placing the bed onto the ground near the couch. She read the bowl, and gave him a puzzled look.

"I didn't know how to spell his name at first, so I made the mistake of writing 'Ika ika' on the bowl when I was six," he joked. She smiled, and curled up into a ball into the bed. Her first time resting peacefully in quite a while. Michael headed back upstairs for something while Artemis sat on the couch. Zoe noticed she was uncomfortable and was about to ask why, but knew exactly why. They both had sensed something near the apartment. She looked up at the goddess.

_"Just stay calm"_ Artemis replied, but Zoe knew better. She had sensed that smell the whole time. It was the god who killed her brother, and she knew exactly what he wanted. But she wasn't going to give him what he wanted. Not now. Never, she'd die before she'd give him the chance.

She jerked hard on the rope around her neck trying to lunge at him, wanting to get him out of here. Artemis didn't try to stop her, she knew that thats what she wanted to do. Once the rope snapped, Michael had came down to see what the problem was. When he saw Zoe dashing out of the apartment, he jumped inot action and ran out to follow her. He froze when he saw the god, Pontos standing there.

* * *

><p>I'm still jittery and can't sit stil, so the last chapter is next, which may be a while, since I can't settle down. And oif you have read the son of neptune,<strong> *Spoiler*<strong> I can't believe Rick Riordan stole me my freakin' characters talent. She could turn into an animal before Frank!, sorry had to blurt that out, as you can see I was freaking out over the book. Especially the part with Leo and sammy...nevermind, I'll rant it to someone else, like my brother.

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	26. Chapter 26

Promise me

Last chapter. Might add deleted parts, and/or epilogue.

Pontos held the knife tightly, ready to strike at the last Gaea demigod. The moment he had been waiting for all along. But Zoe wasn't ready to give up, not at this moment. She had snarled the whole time up until Michael had appeared next to her. She avoided staring at him, And lunged toward Pontos, not wanting Michael to get any harm.

"We meet again" He shot at her, the blade pointing at her as he pointed the hilt parallel to the ground.

_'Get out of my way'_ She replied. _'What makes you think I'd enjoy you being here again?'_

Pontos chuckled, "Like you could defeat me. Even a powerful demigod such as your brother couldn't come near defeating me, What makes you think _you_ can?"

_'Sure I might not be strong, and tough, but who said I had to win?'_ She shot. _'It's all about surviving, is it not?'_

"Like you could survive, I'm a titan, and I _heard_ this was your final day" Michael stared at him suspiciously, all he needed was to lose her again.

_'Well, lets make it enjoyable, shall we? The best way, of course, is without a titan like you'_ She smiled faintly. _'Now lets see'_

"Let's see you _try," _he said lunging forward, Zoe getting ready for his move. In a quick instant they were at it, Pontos barely breaking a sweat as he dodged her strikes. Zoe struggling to not fail herself this time, carefully watched out for the knife, knowing what it had done to her brother. Michael holding his breath wishing to do something, but afraid to knowing Titans are hard to deal with especially after nearly dying from one.

_'Doing good for one who hates their mother' _Zoe shot at one point. Pontos smiled.

"Doing good for one who's dying from their mother" Pontos shot, Michael gulping at what he said. He didn't quite understand but knew something was fishy.

_'That isn't bugging me, I already know what death is and i'm not afraid when it comes to my own, What's bugging me is the footprint I'll leave behind in the sand when I leave'_ She replied, suprisingly her voice untight and relaxed.

"Like it'll even remain for long, your dreams of that'll be shattered and forgotten, us Gaea children are known to be evil, We'll never change" He said spreading his arms out wide as if to demonstrate.

_'You never know what one can do, even if they are a scrawny mutt, or an orphan. With high hopes and dreams, one can reach far. They'll never know until they try' _Zoe shot, remembering Pipers words about Leo.

"Then prove it!" He shouted. "Prove that you can defeat me, it won't show a thing, even if you could, everyone would think we're as vicious and evil as our brother Kronos!"

Michael gulped remembering that bridge, and how it nearly killed him.

Zoe chuckled. _'You too-all of us aren't like him, you wish for worship and respect from the people. We both want the same thing, so why are you still fighting, Titan of the sea? You killed everything that I had, so what will that do? Hurting someone won't recieve the respect and appraisal that we wish for.'_

Pontos chuckled in disbelief, "So what are you saying, that we should get on our hands and knees and _beg_ for forgiveness? _Beg_ for their devotion and gratitude?"

_'If that's what it comes to, then so let it be' _she whispered_. 'If you must strike down, make it quick'_

"I'd be glad to," He chuckled. When he lunged Zoe watched every move precisely, dodging each move gracefully. He swung again, aiming for her chest, knowing her vital spot, and she countered by leaping upwards and biting at his throat. She took three tries before reaching her destination, and clamped down. She heard yells in the background, and had seen a white glare shining directly in her eyes before blackness consumed her.

Michael nudged her awake, trying desperately for a response. Pontos was now gone, and so have Michael's fears. He hated titans, especially since the titan war. What he hated more was losing someone from a titan, and he really didn't want that feeling of regret and agony again.

"Zoe! Zoe, Get up" He yelled. She had return to her human form and her head layed on his lap as he caressed her face, trying desperately to see her eyes again. He tried on more time, and nudged her, till she opened her eyes slowly. He sighed in relief, "You're okay"

She nodded her head, _'I am, I am Michael'_ She muttered to herself.

"Don't scare me like that again, got it?" He replied silently. She noticed only then that her fingers were intertwined with his, she stared for a second and blinked, finally accepting the moment. She nodded.

"Listen-well, nevermind, but, I have no idea what he meant, but don't worry about it. Just rest, you'll be okay." He muttered, smiling slightly. _'Okay?'_ She thought. _'Only for a little while, then I'll face the pain of it again'_

"Please, just rest," he whispered again, stroking her cheek and neck. Zoe realized Artemis walking up to them, frowning at the scene. Michael looked up at her.

"Mom, can you get my pack?" He asked. Zoe staring at her suspiciously, shaking her head slowly.

"No, it's not in a time to use," she said silently after seeing Zoe's expression.

"But," Michael cut in. "She needs it, right now-the medicine I mean" Zoe stared at her blankly.

"No, she doesn't need it at this moment" She whispered silently, kneeling next to Michael. Michael stared long and hard at her until looking back to Zoe. Zoe gulped sensing another god's pressence, but had no fear of danger. The pressence seemed calm as if it was no threat. She turned her head to the direction of the woods, and saw the shine of light she's seen before. It was Apollo.

"Dad?" Michael asked, Apollo walking up to them casually, a blank expression on his face.

"Hello Michael" He responded, not daring to look up, instead he walked up to Zoe and knelt by her side, right next to Artemis. Artemis bit her lip and stared at him for a second before realizing that she wasn't supposed to act as his sister at the moment. She looked back at Zoe and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, then slowly she nodded. Zoe smiled half-heartedly.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked his father. Apollo raised his eyebrows and looked at his son.

He smiled and sighed as he looked down, "You know why I'm here"

Michael smiled, knowing it was true. He had came to help, or at the very least, to see her again, but either way michael felt a bit more comfortable and a spark of hope hit him, knowing just now what his father could do. Apollo stared at him, understanding his thoughts.

In response he shook his head.

"Why not?" Michael asked.

"She wouldn't want that, I've already told you, anyways it wouldn't help her at this point" He muttered. Artemis stared at her brother. _'It could, both Michael and Zoe would love to her each other's voices, it could be her last wish, why not, I say?' _She responded.

"Why not? After all you did help her once before, why not now?" Michael asked as if he read Artemis's thoughts. Apollo bit his lip not knowing what to do. He practiced for days, trying to make sure it was perfected, knowing he would surely get in trouble by his father by doing this.

"Please dad, for me" Michael begged after a long silence, the plead in his eyes, enough to get through to Dionysus and Zeus. Apolllo looked away, knowing that she meant everything to him. Apollo sighed and looked at Zoe who was staring at them, wondering what they had meant.

_'She won't like this you know, she never wanted this'_ He replied. Artemis placing her hand on her forehead, calming her down, from her curiosity. Apollo sighed then stared at his sister.

"Why are you on his side? I'm his father, you shouldn't be taking his side, why go through with this" He chided.

"She's my mom! She should be on my side! You left me when I was young. You!" Michael snapped. Apollo realized his mistake and shook his head.

"No wonder Artemis is smarter then you, you can't keep track of what to say correctly" She replied, Apollo rolled his eyes. _'Who's acting now?'_ She added, knowing Michael would get fishy about that.

"Don't bring her in this" He shot back.

Artemis chuckled, "Oh, you _know_ she's already in this"

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked, Zoe looking back and forth between the archers.

"Apollo, should I?" She asked, he shook his head instinctively. Zoe shook her head, and nodded to Artemis, '_Just go, it's best for him to know what happens_'.

Artemis stared at her brother, as he gave a face of disgust. And with that she unveiled her disguise and laughed at Michael's response. He seemed nearly as pale as Zoe.

"Hello, Michael" Artemis responded. Once they explained what just happened, Michael shook his head in confusion.

Michael stroke her face once more, until it hit her again. She clutched his hand tightly, her knuckles turning white, as the pain consumed her. Apollo stared at her sister, and they nodded. They got to action, Apollo tending her hearing, as Artemis tried calming her down, trying to fight off the curse.

She gasped for air, one hand cluthcing her chest and one his hand. She pictured her mother towering over her with a look of dissapointment strained at her, her brother in his last stand, Her father dying at sea with her. After seeing her father, she knew it was her mother's way of saying her last goodbyes to the ones she loved. What shocked her was not seeing Michael.

Then, the pain subsided, everything seemed normal. That is, until she woke up and found her self in the same exact spot. Her head in Michael's lap, the archers on either side of her. The only thing different, was the expressions on their faces. They were gloomy and sullen. Her head spinned she noticed and everything felt weird. She felt different.

"Did it work?" The voice of Artemis arose, sounding to Apollo's direction.

"I believe so, we'll see" He replied. Then it struck her. Her free arm clutching her ear. She could hear! Their voice, loud and clear, it was weird, but she was stunned. She gasped.

Apollo smiled, "It worked, she can hear now"

Artemis smiled, then turned to Michael, "Go on, say something, her time is limited"

She looked up in astonishment. Michael smiled, then whispered into her ear, his lips brushing it gently, his voice as pure as gold tickling her ear, but soothing her at the same time.

"I love you" He whispered, Zoe shocked smiled, not knowing what to do. She turned to Apollo, and he quickly nodded.

She lifted her head gently and whispered back to him, "I love you too, Michael" Shocked at her own voice, she felt something inside she had never experienced before, hearing his voice was like nothing he had ever known before.

She didn't want this to end, and was glad when he slowly pressed his lips against hers. She widened her eyes then returned the favor.

As he entered his cabin slowly, he couldn't help but think about her. The thought finally struck him that she was gone forever after the funeral pyre, and was like this all afternoon. He felt like someone had tron his heart out and ripped it to shreds, then sewn it back together and placed it back upside down. Everyone comforted him and had given him feedback about how she was wonderful, but he didn't hear them nor would he have believed them. Leo and Piper had sat by him during the event patting his back as if he was their brother, and made sure he had reached his cabin afterwards.

He remembered her prefectly as if she was still there, remembered her face, her hair, her smile. He remembered everything, all those tiny details stuck in his head swirling and filling his head with sad memories.

He was shakened from his thoughts when someone had grabbed his shoulders.

"Michael? Michael, you okay?" The old sound of his brother Will had said, Michael looking up at him slowly. Once the realization hit him, he lowered his head and stepped back. Will bit his lip and stepped forward.

"Michael, listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean those things I said" He mumbled. "I shouldn't have said anything"

Michael remained silent, causing will to sigh. "Look, I know you're upset, but can you please talk" Will begged.

"There's nothing to talk about" Michael said slowly, moving passed him heading to his bunk. He stopped when a fmiliar voice arose.

"Michael, I'm sorry" The voice of Kayla had replied, tears streaming down her face. "We miss her too"

"Kayla.." He muttered.

"Please, Michael, we're all sorry, we wanted to tell you, but we couldn't, we knew how much you loved each other. We shouldn't have hurt you guys, she really _is_ a great person. I'm sorry for everything" He sighed, a tear starting to form.

"Just save it" He snapped

"Michael" Will shouted. "Please, I'm truely sorry, I can't imagine what you're going through, Its certaily worst then losing you I can tell you, but I wouldn't know how much, I mean i'm your brother, I shouldn't have treated you that way, please forgive me"

Michael said nothing, trying to regain his composure. "Brothers shouldn't be this way, I understand now, and I'm sorry, very sorry." He went on.

Michael bit his lip, he couldn't take it anymore, and just didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry" Will muttered, knowing why his brother had gone silent. Will stepped forward and opened his arms wide. Michael loked up, and took in the hug he had been missing since the titan war. "I'm sorry for what you're going through"

"I'm sorry" Michael muttered finally. "For leaving you"

* * *

><p>Wait for epilogue, for it's not quite finished yet. And if you're wondering what michael meant in the last part, it's referring to the titan war and how Will was worried that Michael was missing. There might be some deleted scenes along with the epilogue for some humor that I didn't get the chance to include.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	27. Chapter 27

Epilogue

Sorry it may seem I have dissapeared quite often, I've been to caught up with homework from my evil math teacher, and halloween was like the only day I had achance to actually enjoy my time on the computer, so here you go, the epilogue, and I am including deleted scenes after this.

_Flashback(in italics)_

_'I promise __you' She announces. 'I'll be there whenever you need me. Whether its a war, a fight, or some silly argument, I'll be there to help you through it'_

_"I'd like that, and I promise you to remember you, whenever, even if I do get distracted-"_

_'No, you must move on, you must focus on living your life, not worrying about us, you must accept that' She cuts in. 'About everything we've been through. You can't have what we have destroy your life, it's your life, and all I wish is for you to live it, even if it means I'm not here-alive-to live it with you'_

_I nodded my head, "Sure, I'll do that, it'll be hard, but I'll try"_

_She smiles, even from the distance I can see her beautiful distance as she stands alongside with er brother. 'Thanks, and about the last thing you said...' She hesitates, and starts blushing. 'I love you too'_

_Her brother smiles half-heartedly and I can see the tension in his shoulders. She then speaks up, 'We must go, but listen, you might not notice it, but I'm always there, making sure you stay safe.' _And with that she had vanished to wherever she may have gone, leaving me to my own thoughts, well until Will had shooken me from my thoughts.

"Michael, watch out!" Will pushed me to the ground as an enemy sword swung over our heads. He landed next to me, spraining his wrist probably as I landed straight on my back. We both moaned and pulled ourselves to our feet.

"You all right?" He asks, making sure nothing was about to attack.

I nod, "Yea, I'm good, you?"

"My wrist'll be fine, come on, let's help Martika and Mya, shall we?" He askes, smiling big.

"Yea, let's go" I announce and run with him to the last spot I seen them. We halted, as we saw what the problem was, there were three hellhounds, snarling, and snapping at them as they held their weapons out. Mya, a Trident, shaped as the original, and a Machete, a prized possesion of Martikas, smeared with the biggest hounds blood.

"Michael, Willl," Mya shouts over their snarls. "Got your quivers? We're going to need help"

Will and I smile at each other, and pull out one of our arrows and aims at one of the hounds, shooting accurately like old buddies again; shoulders touching, raising precisly as the other, and releasing the string at the same time, watching cautiously as the arrow flies. "We've got it covered," I say, as Will shoots another one at the largest hound.

"Thanks" Martika announces, as Mya pokes one of the hounds carcass making sure they were dead, disgust crossing her face.

"That's the least of our worries, some Empousai are heading here, says some of the water spirits," Mya mutters. "Schist"

"Well we better stop them, we're only a about a mile from camp, if they get past us, we're screwed," Martika announces.

I chuckle, "Let's get going, shall we?"

We lead the girls and a couple of minor demigods torwards the small creek, Mya following the spirits instructions, and spot them in the distance. We silence the young demigods, telling them to corner them from the opposite side, and they leave in a hurry. One being a Hermes child and one Apollo, we hope they stay quiet and fast, or else we'll lose them.

We see their backs facing us, and we sneak up behind them. When they stop for a split second, we crouch below the top of a bush, and then continue creeping behind them.

"On three," I tell them. "One" I mutter silently as they nod their heads. "Two," they get ready. "Three!" I say louder and we all lunge as if we practiced our whole life for this. As they rush out and scream, 'For Camp!' I hesitate, knowing why they were walking so slow.

Prim, a daughter of Demeter, was in their clutches, and she was not in good shape. She was cut up badly and was unconcious, senslesss to her surrondings. I've always noticed her in the fields, and was struck hard, when one of the younger Hermes kids had told me that she had a crush on me. She was pretty, beautful with her natrual braid, but I never noticed until that day, and ever since then, Will, and some of our old buddies would tease me when they saw me blush in her presence.

I didn't notice that I was thinking too hard, until Will eyed me and winked his left eye, chuckling, as if to say, 'Nows your chance.' I chuckle and shake my head. But either way I charged as anyone do, slicing one of the empousa's head off, enraging another. Will just in time sliced that one in half, as she was about to strike me, and I silently thanked him.

We all had our shot at slicing them, including the newbies, and all we had left was the largest empousai, cornered by the six of us. She hissed and snarled like a snake mixed with a dog, but that didn't stop us. we all had a clear view of Prim, besides Will and the Hermes kid, Charles. She was in worse shape then we thought, seeing a severs Hellhound bite on her left leg.

Suprising all of us, including me, I lunged first, followed by Will and the girls, Will slaming his bow against her skull, as Mya's trident emerged from the back as she jabbed her in the stomach. Prim nearly dropped to the ground, if I wasn't ready, but luckily she was okay. I placed her down, getting distracted by how bad she was, and she had wokened up immediately as she touched the ground. I turned my head just a second after she recognized me. She blushed and called out my name. I turned on instinct and all I heard was a wicked laugh, and terrified screams coming from the rest of them, and then it hit me. A wicked sharp claw reached out and wraped around my waist, pulling me away from the group, I looked back and met my competition, a dracanae hissed and was pulling me into the woods, and I had no clue what I was supposed to do, my bow had fallen, and my quiver was slipping off. The other demigods had froze, stunned from the sight.

That's when I heard a howl, that I recognized immediately. Like she promised, Zoe shot from the bushes, followed immediately by Keith who came along, snarling and snapping at the empousa.

"What the?" Prim asks, me chuckling inside, while all I can show is fear. For the most part, I just screamed 'AHHHHH.' In a blink of an eye, all I could see was teeth, and the ground rushing up to me. Luckily for me, I landed perfectly, and it was easy for me to recover. I got up, dusted myself off, and checked my surroundings. It was the same, Everyone froze, well, except Zoe and Keith, who was hiding under the shades of the trees, perfectly disguised. Prim was now staring at me in shock, wondering what was going on.

"Michael?" She asked, paralyzed with terror. I stepped near her, putting my arms out, glancing slightly at Zoe for a split second. Prim backed up instinctively, like any Demeter girl would, ans I thought ultimately of Zoe, who seemed to do the same whenever anyone would do that to her.

"It's all right, I'm fine, we're all fine" I try and calm her down.

"But-But, there was..." She replies. I step forward, and this time she calms down. I look back at Zoe, and she winks.

I smile, and then Prim speaks up, "Who-Who is that?" She points a bony finger at her, as her whole arm starts shaking.

"A friend, I think you'd like her, now come on, let's go help our friends shall we?" I announce, and she just gives me the eye. I look back at Zoe and notice she is know standing up, I wink back and she smiles. We both know she has kept her promise, and this time, we will not break it.

* * *

><p>Sucky epilogue, but its halloweeen and I'm really tired, so don't expect me to write the deleted scenes quite yet. I want candy and i'm also tired.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


End file.
